De Angela
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: "Kau lihat kan, satu langkah lagi kamu masuk. Kamu yang akan terbakar"/ "Hebat, bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara melepaskan segelnya?"/ "Bukankah akan lebih menarik kalau kita culik saja dia, dan lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Pasti bakal seru"/ "Daripada kalian membuang waktu kalian disini, sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke bumi!"
1. Chapter 1 : Angel's Test

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Fanfic_ baru _fanfic_ baru _fanfic_ baru *sambil nebarin bunga-bunga*.

Karin : Yee akhirnya _author_ buat _fanfic_ baru _fanfic_ baru *sambil ikut nebarin bunga-bunga*.

Micchi : _Author_ sama Karin kelihatan senang banget ya.

Himeka : Ah mereka terlihat sangat lucu *sambil memotret _author_ dan Karin yang lagi nari-nari gaje*.

Kazune : Ugh dasar, padahal _fanfic_ yang satunya lagi belum kelar selesai sudah buat _fanfic_ baru.

Kazusa : Iya kayak _author_ bakal bisa ngelanjutin dua _fanfic_ sekaligus.

Jin : Sulit dipercaya.

Bella : BERISIK! Kalian bertiga tenang saja, aku bakal lanjutin _fanfic_ yang satunya sampai tuntas kok. Aku cuma iseng-iseng saja buat _fanfic_ baru.

Kazune : Bilang saja lagi mentok ide ceritanya.

Kazusa : Dan lagi males buat ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Bella : Kalian berdua memang kembar yang menyebalkan sedunia akhirat.

Kazune : Hah baru nyadar ya *sambil memberi tatapan mengejek*.

Bella : Ngajak ribut nih ceritanya *dengan nada menantang*.

Kazune : Siapa takut.

Micchi : Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar lagi *sambil melerai keduanya*.

Karin : ABCD, aduh mbok capek deh.

Himeka : *masih sibuk memotret Kazune dan _author_ yang lagi berantem*.

Jin : Kenapa _session talkshow_-nya jadi ngawur gini.

Kazusa : Nggak tau deh. Pokoknya ini _fanfic_ baru di _fandom_ Kamichama Karin.

Jin : Kalau itu sih semua sudah tahu.

Kazusa : Kalau gitu, ini _fanfic_ pertama _author_ yang pertama kali mengambil tema tentang malaikat.

Jin : Berarti _genre_-nya _fantasy_ dong.

Kazusa : Kayaknya sih gitu. Pokoknya para _readers_ baca saja. Kalau begitu cekidot.

Bella : Woi kok sudah dibuka, aku kan belum sempat ngomong apa-apa.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 1** : Angel's Test

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Himeka x Micchi, Kazusa x Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dl

**Summary :** Manusia, malaikat dan iblis adalah beberapa makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing / Berdasarkan keputusan dewan malaikat, kalian berdua akan diangkat menjadi malaikat senior / Kalian akan turun ke bumi dan hidup layaknya seorang manusia / Benci, iri, dengki, marah bukanlah perasaan yang mustahil dimiliki oleh setiap manusia.

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, aku adalah seorang malaikat junior. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa malaikat junior, karena aku memang masih kecil. Umurku 12 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menginjak 13 tahun. Yah meski alasan sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

Bangsa kami, malaikat merupakan makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi bangsa manusia dari bangsa iblis yang jahat. Dahulu bangsa kami hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa iblis. Namun karena suatu peristiwa, akhirnya bangsa kami dengan bangsa iblis dipisahkan.

Sekedar informasi, bangsa kami dibagi dalam 4 tingkatan berdasarkan kekuatan dan derajatnya di dunia langit. Tingkatan yang paling tertinggi adalah tetua malaikat. Pada umumnya para tetua malaikat menjadi dewan malaikat yang mengurusi segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan bangsa kami, malaikat. Selain itu tetua malaikat juga malaikat yang sangat disegani oleh bangsa malaikat. Dan satu hal lagi tentang tetua malaikat, mereka itu rata-rata sudah berumur tua alias kakek nenek Tingkatan kedua, malaikat senior. Malaikat senior adalah malaikat yang memiliki kekuatan besar untuk melindungi manusia dari bangsa iblis. Biasanya malaikat senior ditugaskan langsung untuk turun ke bumi untuk menjaga manusia. Yang ketiga adalah malaikat junior, seperti aku. Malaikat junior adalah malaikat yang hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan yang digunakan untuk melakukan pemberkatan, yaitu berdo'a untuk kebaikan manusia. Dan yang terakhir, tingkatan paling rendah dalam bangsa kami adalah malaikat buangan. Tak semua malaikat itu memiliki hati yang murni bersih. Ada beberapa juga yang memiliki secuil perasaan tidak baik seperti iri, dengki, maupun perasaan buruk lainnya. Malaikat yang melanggar peraturan juga akan langsung dimasukkan dalam tingkatan ini. Biasanya malaikat buangan akan disucikan kembali hatinya. Namun, ada juga yang dibuang ke dunia iblis. Tergantung dari seberapa besar kesalahannya.

Pagi ini aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jangan salah di dunia langit, tempat bangsa kami tinggal juga terdapat sekolah lho. Tepatnya sekolah yang ditujukan untuk melatih malaikat junior sepertiku agar bisa menjadi malaikat senior suatu saat nanti. Memangnya cuma bangsa manusia doang yang bisa sekolah.

Setelah memastikan seragamku sudah rapi, aku segera menuju sekolahanku yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari apartemenku. Kalau kalian bertanya lagi, kenapa aku tinggal di apartemen. Itu karena rumahku letaknya jauh sekali dari sekolahanku. Apalagi di dunia langit cuma ada satu sekolah yang letaknya terdapat di pusat dunia langit, Arthemis.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Memang lebih cepat kalau aku terbang menggunakan sayapku. Tapi aku lebih suka berjalan kaki, alasannya simpel saja karena jalan kaki itu menyehatkan.

"Pagi Karin," sapa salah seorang malaikat yang kebetulan terbang melewatiku.

"Pagi juga," ucapku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Karin mau berangkat sekolah ya?" tanya seorang malaikat yang sedang duduk santai di depan rumahnya.

"Iya," jawabku seraya masih tersenyum manis.

Yah, seperti itulah sapaan-sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh malaikat yang kutemui di jalan. Asal kalian tahu saja, di dunia langit aku cukup terkenal akan kecantikanku. Bukannya aku bermaksud sombong loh, tapi memang banyak malaikat yang mengakui akan kecantikanku. Padahal seorang malaikat dianugrahi kecantikan dan wajah rupawan yang melebihi manusia yang paling cantik maupun paling tampan di muka bumi sekalipun. Jadi bisa dibayangkan kan bagaimana cantiknya aku.

_(Bella : Narsis banget sih lo jadi orang)_

_(Karin : Bukan narsis, emang kenyataannya kayak gitu)_

_(Bella : Tuh kumat lagi deh)_

_(Karin : Biarin)_

Duk

"Aduh," ucapku meringis kesakitan karena kepalaku terbentur dengan dinding.

_(Bella : Tuh kualat jadi orang)_

_(Karin : Agh berisik, ayo lanjutin ceritanya)_

Rupanya aku sudah sampai di sekolahanku. Aku segera menuju ruang kelasku dengan bersemangat. Namun, baru saja setengah jalan. Aku sudah dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk menghadap beliau.

"Permisi," ucapku seraya mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh masuklah Karin," ujar sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

Aku pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Maaf sudah memanggilmu datang kesini tiba-tiba. Kamu pasti kaget," ujar seorang malaikat paruh baya yang kukenali sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak," ujarku sedikit gugup.

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri. Sejujurnya aku takut tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Aku takut kalau aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dan akan dikeluarkan dari sini. Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku tak akan pernah menjadi malaikat senior.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seorang malaikat berambut _indigo_ yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahku.

'Siapa malaikat manis ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dia Kujyo Himeka," jelas kepala sekolah seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Himeka seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh i-iya, namaku-"

"Hanazono Karin kan," potong Himeka.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal malaikat cantik sepertimu," ujar Himeka seraya tersenyum manis.

"Agh terima kasih," ucapku sedikit malu.

"Heem."

Aku dan Himeka langsung terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat kami segera membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa," ujar kepala sekolah seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Sebenarnya saya mengundang kalian datang kesini karena saya mau memberitahu kabar penting untuk kalian," terang kepala sekolah dengan wajah serius.

Kami berdua hanya diam, menunggu beliau melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hanazono Karin dan Kujyo Himeka. Berdasarkan keputusan dewan malaikat, kalian berdua akan diangkat menjadi malaikat senior," jelas kepala sekolah.

"Benarkah, hore akhirnya aku bisa menjadi malaikat senior juga," ujarku _sumringah_.

Himeka hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi sebelum menjadi malaikat senior, kalian akan diberikan tes terlebih dahulu," ujar kepala sekolah.

"Tes?" tanya kami berbarengan.

"Ya tes, tes untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak diangkat menjadi malaikat senior atau tidak," jelas kepala sekolah.

"Lalu tesnya apa?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

"Kalian akan turun ke bumi dan hidup layaknya seorang manusia," ujar kepala sekolah seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hanya itu saja tesnya?" tanyaku merasa sedikit tak percaya betapa mudahnya tes yang diberikan.

Kepala sekolah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya.

"Lalu sampai kapan kami berdua harus hidup sebagai manusia?" tanya Himeka.

"Sampai dewan malaikat yakin kalian layak diangkat menjadi malaikat senior," jawab kepala sekolah.

"Jadi bisa saja kami tinggal di dunia manusia selama bertahun-tahun," ujarku sedikit ngeri.

"Ya, tergantung pada usaha kalian untuk meyakinkan para dewan," ujar kepala sekolah.

"Yosh, aku akan berusaha agar kemampuanku diakui oleh dewan malaikat," ujarku dengan semangat berapi-api.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tampak membuka sebuah buku yang tampak sudah tua.

"Aku harap kalian berhati-hati," ujar kepala sekolah tiba-tiba.

"Egh".

"Bangsa manusia adalah bangsa yang memiliki perasaan yang lebih kompleks dari yang pernah kita rasakan. Benci, iri, dengki, marah bukanlah perasaan yang mustahil dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan keberadaan bangsa iblis yang membuat perasaan-perasaan itu menjadi semakin kuat. Sudah banyak malaikat yang terpengaruh dengan perasaan-perasaan itu sewaktu menjalani tes ini. Yang menyebabkan mereka akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam tingkatan paling rendah di bangsa kita yaitu-"

"Malaikat buangan," potong Himeka.

"Yah, kalian tentu sudah mempelajaridi sekolah tentang resiko yang ditanggung jika ada seorang malaikat yang menjadi malaikat buangan?" tanya kepala sekolah.

Kami berdua hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apabila kesalahan yang diperbuatnya kecil, maka malaikat tersebut dapat disucikan kembali. Namun, sebagai gantinya malaikat tersebut akan menjadi malaikat junior untuk selamanya. Lalu bagi malaikat yang melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Maka ia akan dibuang ke dalam dunia iblis dan menjadi bangsa mereka," jelas kepala sekolah panjang lebar.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Ternyata tes yang diberikan cukup sulit juga. Jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja sewaktu menjadi manusia. Pasti namaku akan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam malaikat buangan. Agh, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir. Saya yakin kalian akan menyelesaikan tes ini," ujar kepala sekolah memberi dorongan motivasi.

Kami hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Untuk info lebih detail lagi perihal tes ini akan saya jelaskan setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang kalian berdua bisa masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing," ujar kepala sekolah.

"Iya, terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ujarku sopan.

Kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami berdua pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aduh, gimana nih kalau aku gagal di tes ini," ujarku sedikit panik.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Himeka menenangkanku.

"Iya," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

'Semoga aku berhasil menyelesaikan tes ini dengan baik,' ujarku dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fallen Angel

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Halo _minna_, terima kasih sudah memberi tanggapan positif untuk karya baru Bella yang satu ini. Meski pada awalnya Bella nggak yakin waktu mem-_publish fanfic_ ini.

Karin : Memangnya kenapa?

Bella : Soalnya seperti yang sudah aku jelasin di _chapter_ awal kalau _fanfic_ ini dibuat hanya karena keisengan belaka. Tak tahunya malah dapat _respond_ bagus dari para _readers_.

Himeka : Itu artinya, _author_ harus lanjutin ceritanya. Jangan kecewain para _readers_.

Bella : Yah itu bisa diaturlah. Baiklah kali ini Bella bakal bacain balasan _review chapter_ pertama. Untuk **Dc**, terima kasih sudah menjadi pe-_review_ pertama di _fanfic_ ini. Ini lanjut terus kok. Terima kasih sudah _review_.

Karin : Lalu untuk **Kia-Andrea**, syukur deh kalau Andrea-chan suka. Makasih ya sudah _review_.

Himeka : Untuk **Tsubaki C-chan**, mirip suatu novel ya.

Bella : Mungkin novel yang dimaksud Flavia D'Angela ya.

Himeka : Apa benar novel itu Tsubaki-chan. Entahlah yang penting alur ceritanya _author_ mikir sendiri. Maaf ya kalau nggak puas, tapi_ chapter _dua ini sudah agak dipanjangin. Terima kasih sudah _review_.

Bella : Balasan keempat untuk **Jamilah**, makasih atas semangatnya dan makasih atas _review_-nya.

Karin : Yang kelima buat **nuri**, aku ketemu Kazune. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia _author_ dan yang diatas. Kalau penasaran tinggal baca saja ya. Makasih sudah _review_.

Himeka :Dan balasan yang terakhir untuk **KK LOVERS**, makasih karena sudah dibilang bagus. Maaf ya kalau nggak bisa _update_ kilat banget. Soalnya _author_ kalau buat _fanfic_ itu harus pas _mood_-nya bagus. Dan akhir-akhir ini _mood_-nya lagi jelek.

Bella : Benar kata Himeka. Tergantung suasana hatiku kalau _update fanfic_. Tapi makasih ya sudah _review_.

Bella : Nah karena sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para _readers_. Ini dia _chapter_ dua.

Karin : Semoga para _readers_ puas.

Himeka : Dan jangan lupa _review_ ya. Ditunggu lho.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 2** : Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Himeka x Micchi, Kazusa x Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Hari dimana aku akan turun ke bumi dan memulai kehidupanku sebagai manusia / Selama kalian berada di bumi, kalian akan tinggal di rumah sepupu Himeka / Kalian tak mungkin kan berpikiran untuk berkeliaran di dunia manusia dengan wujud kalian seperti itu / Selama masa tes kalian tidak bisa menggunakan sayap kalian begitu juga dengan kekuatan kalian.

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

Kring… kring… kring

Segera kubuka mataku begitu mendengar jam wekerku berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas untuk mandi. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku bersemangat hari ini. Itu karena hari ini hari dimana aku akan turun ke bumi dan memulai kehidupanku sebagai manusia. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi, aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang juga.

Begitu selesai mandi, aku segera menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Aku segera mengobrak-abrik isi lemari esku untuk melihat apa saja yang bisa kumakan. Akhirnya aku menemukan beberapa bungkus roti dan selai _strawberry_. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat roti bakar saja yang tentunya dengan selai _strawberry_, rasa favoritku.

(Bella : Karin, aku sekalian dibuatin ya)

(Kazusa : Aku juga)

(Karin : Enak saja, sana buat sendiri *sambil menendang _author_ dan Kazusa pergi*)

"Hah kenyang," ujarku setelah melahap habis 10 potong roti bakar.

(Bella : Dasar rakus, pantas saja gembul)

(Karin : Apa kau bilang! *sambil bersiap-siap nendang _author_ lagi*)

(Bella : Jangan tendang lagi, biar aku pergi sendiri saja)

Setelah sedikit berkemas-kemas, aku segera keluar dari apartemenku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Karin, ada kiriman paket untukmu," ujar seorang malaikat yang berprofesi sebagai tukang pos.

"Terima kasih," ujarku seraya menerima paket tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar tukang pos itu sopan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda iya.

Setelah tukang pos itu pergi, aku segera membuka paket tersebut yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Kalung," gumamku begitu melihat isi paket tersebut.

Sebuah kalung cantik dengan mutiara hati sebagai bandulnya.

"Dari siapa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku segera membuka amplop yang berada dalam paket tersebut.

_Untuk anak kami yang tersayang_

_Selamat ulang tahun Karin yang ke 13. Maaf mama sama papa tidak bisa datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, mama sama papa lagi sibuk disini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami berikan kalung ini kepadamu. Cantik bukan, kami harap kau menyimpannya dengan baik kalung ini. Oh ya, dengar-dengar kau akan diangkat menjadi malaikat senior ya. Wah selamat ya Karin, kami bangga terhadapmu. Kalau tidak salah hari ini kan kau akan menjalani tesnya. Maaf ya kami tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu. Tapi kami akan selalu mendo'akanmu dari sini. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun._

_Dari orang tuamu yang tercinta_

"Mama papa terima kasih," gumamku sedikit terisak begitu selesai membaca surat tersebut.

Meski mereka tidak datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku maupun mengantarkan kepergianku, tapi aku tetap senang karena mereka masih ingat ulang tahunku. Karena jujur saja, aku sendiri pun lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam berapa sekarang," ujarku sedikit panic begitu melihat matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

Setelah menitipkan kunci apartemenku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada beberapa orang. Aku segera berangkat menuju ke suatu tempat.

**Flashback on**

"Selama kalian berada di bumi, kalian akan tinggal di rumah sepupu Himeka," ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Sepupu Himeka?" tanyaku bingung seraya menoleh ke arah Himeka.

"Kebetulan sepupuku sudah lama turun ke bumi. Jadi kita bisa tinggal bersama mereka," jelas Himeka seraya tersenyum manis.

"Oh begitu rupanya," ujarku mangut-mangut.

'Mungkin sepupu Himeka juga sedang dalam masa tes untuk menjadi malaikat senior,' batinku dalam hati.

"Lalu kapan kami akan memulai tesnya?" tanyaku.

"Besok, namun sebelumnya saya minta kalian untuk menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu," ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Seseorang?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, kalian berdua pergilah ke tempat ini besok pagi. Dia yang akan mengantarkan kalian turun ke bumi," jelas Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah," ujar kami serempak.

"Saya do'akan untuk keberhasilan kalian," ujar Kepala Sekolah seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ujar kami seraya tersenyum juga.

**Flashback off**

**~De Angela~**

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Aku segera mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit tua dari luar. Tampak seorang malaikat yang terlihat sangat tua membukakan pintu. Kenapa aku bisa bilang sangat tua, itu karena jenggot putihnya sangat panjang bahkan sampai menyentuh lantai. Aku bertanya-tanya butuh waktu berapa lama malaikat ini untuk merapikan jenggotnya.

"Oh kau sudah datang rupanya. Silakan masuk, temanmu juga baru datang tadi," ujar malaikat tersebut ramah.

'Teman, jangan-jangan,' pikirku menduga-duga.

"Agh Karin sudah datang ya, selamat pagi," ucap seorang malaikat manis dari balik punggung malaikat tua tadi.

"Himeka, kau sudah datang," ujaku sedikit kaget.

Himeka hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Kalian berdua ikutlah denganku," titah malaikat tua itu seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kami hanya diam sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Di sepanjang koridor kami melihat begitu banyak penghargaan yang terpasang di dinding. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ini semua milik malaikat tua itu.

Akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah laboratorium.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Arthur, seorang ilmuwan malaikat. Saya adalah tetua malaikat," jelas malaikat tua itu atau mulai sekarang bisa dipanggil Arthur.

'Te… tetua malaikat,' batinku tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaksopanan kami tadi," ucap aku dan Himeka menyesal.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya saya sudah dengar dari dewan malaikat tentang pengangkatan kalian. Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua," ujar Arthur seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap aku dan Himeka serempak.

"Hhmm kalau begitu apa kalian sudah siap untuk menjalankan tesnya?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya, kami siap," ucap aku dan Himeka lagi-lagi serempak.

"Kalau begitu kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk kalian," ujar Arthur seraya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil.

Aku dan Himeka hanya saling berpandangan. Bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Arthur kembali keluar seraya membawa dua botol kecil dengan kedua tangannya.

"Minumlah ini," ujar Arthur seraya memberikan botol tersebut masing-masing satu kepada kami.

Aku segera menerima botol tersebut. Tampak botol tersebut berisi cairan berwarna keemasan yang berkilauan. Aku saja dibuat kagum oleh kilauan-kilauan yang dihasilkan cairan tersebut. Namun, cairan apa ini.

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu ini untuk apa?" tanya Himeka yang kebetulan sama dengan pertanyaanku saat ini.

"Ohh itu ramuan untuk mengubah wujud menjadi manusia. Kalian tak mungkin kan berpikiran untuk berkeliaran di dunia manusia dengan wujud kalian seperti itu," jelas Arthur.

Aku dan Himeka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya wujud kami sudah sama dengan manusia. Mata dua tangan dua kaki dua. Yang membuat wujud kami sedikit berbeda dengan manusia cuma.

"Sayap!" seru kami serempak.

"Iya, kalian betul. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia memiliki sepayang sayap kecuali kalau manusia itu bukan manusia yang sebenarnya," ujar Arthur.

"Jadi kami akan kehilangan sayap kami," ujarku sedikit kecewa.

"Iya selama masa tes kalian tidak bisa menggunakan sayap kalian begitu juga dengan kekuatan kalian. Itu dilarang, tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir setelah tes berakhir. Kalian akan mendapatkan sayap kalian kembali," jelas Arthur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapku sedikit lega.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah kalian minum ramuan itu," ujar Arthur.

Kami pun segera menuruti perkataannya. Begitu aku menghabiskan cairan tersebut dalam satu tegukan. Tiba-tiba saja ada kilauan-kilauan emas yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Hal serupa juga dialami oleh Himeka. Dan tanpa kami sadari, tiba-tiba saja sepayang sayap telah hilang dari punggung kami.

"Tahap pertama selesai, sekarang kita langsung saja ke tahap terakhir," ujar Arthur seraya mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya lalu berjalan ke sisi ruangan.

"Tahap terakhir?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kalian tahu ini apa?" tanya Arthur pada kami.

"Perapian," jawabku singkat.

"Yah ini memang perapian," ujar Arthur sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi ini bukan sembarang perapian, apa kalian pernah dengar tentang beberapa jalan masuk yang menghubungkan dunia langit dengan dunia manusia," ujar Arthur.

"Aku pernah dengar dari papa tentang jalan masuk menuju bumi dengan menggunakan perapian," ujar Himeka.

"Benarkah, tapi sepertinya ini hanya perapian biasa saja," ujarku seraya mengamati perapian tersebut.

"Memang ini hanya perapian biasa, jika kita tidak menaburkan ini di atasnya," ujar Arthur seraya menunjuk sebuah kantong kecil yang tadi diambilnya dari laci meja.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini namanya bubuk floo, kalau kita menebarkan bubuk ini di atas perapian sambil mengatakan tempat tujuan di bumi. Maka sim salabim kita akan sampai di tempat tersebut," terang Arthur.

(Bella : Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang sadar kalau bagian ini mirip sama sebuah film. Kalau kalian pecinta film, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan film apa yang kumaksud)

"Wah kayaknya ajaib," ujarku antusias.

"Kau mau mencobanya," tawar Arthur.

Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan bersemangat. Lalu aku mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dari kantong tersebut.

"Karin, tempat tujuan kita Sakuragaoka," ujar Himeka mengingatkan.

Sekali lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, aku segera berdiri di atas perapian.

"Semoga sukses di bumi," ujar Arthur seraya tersenyum.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya.

"Sakuragauka," ucapku seraya menaburkan bubuk floo yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Blash

**Normal POV**

"Egh tadi Karin bilang apa Sakuragauka," ucap Himeka bingung.

"Bukannya seharusnya Sakuragaoka ya," ucap Arthur ikut bingung.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

"Whooaa," teriakku keras.

Rasanya badanku dilempar kesana-kemari. Perutku juga terasa mual.

Bruk

"Aduh, sakitnya," ujarku seraya mengelus punggungku yang menghantam tanah.

"Egh ini dimana, apa aku sudah sampai di bumi," gumamku.

Aku segera beranjak berdiri dan mengamati sekelilingku. Tampak banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarku.

'Apa aku jatuh di sebuah taman ya dan egh itu kan manusia, benar manusia tidak ada sayap. Jadi aku benar-benar sudah berada di bumi sekarang,' batinku senang.

Aku segera mencari tempat teduh sambil menunggu kedatangan Himeka. Namun sepertinya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tidak kunjung datang juga.

'Himeka kenapa tidak datang-datang ya,' batinku cemas.

"Meong meong".

'Suara apa itu,' batinku seraya mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

Ternyata ada seekor anak kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi.

'Apa kucing itu ketakutan dan tidak berani turun ya. Kalau begitu aku harus menolongnya,' pikirku.

Aku segera meloncat, namun aku terjatuh.

'Oh ya ya, aku kan sudah tidak punya sayap lagi,' batinku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon tersebut. Yah, meski sebenarnya aku belum pernah memanjat pohon. Ya iyalah di dunia langit kalau mau mengambil apa-apa di tempat tinggi tinggal terbang saja. Praktis kan. Setelah bersusah payah memanjat, aku sampai juga di tempat anak kucing itu.

"Kemarilah kucing manis, pus pus," ujarku kepada kucing itu agar mendekat.

Kucing itu pun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arahku. Setelah merasa sudah dalam jangkauanku, aku pun segera menggendongnya.

"Kucing manis, jangan takut lagi ya. Aku akan membawamu turun," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

Begitu aku mencoba untuk turun. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah.

Mataku langsung terbelalak lebar karena saking kegetnya dan membuatku tambah kaget lagi. Ada orang yang berdiri di bawahku.

"Kamu yang di bawah, cepat minggir!" teriakku keras.

Orang itu langsung mendongak menatapku, namun sepertinya ia tidak sempat menghindar. Dan…

Bruk

Aku jatuh tepat di atas orang itu. Aku sedikit bersyukur, karena aku tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya menghantam tanah lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Aku baru sadar ternyata mukaku cuma berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari orang itu. Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhku terasa panas.

'Ya ampun, cowok ini tampan sekali seperti… seperti seorang malaikat saja,' batinku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku pun langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera minggir dari atasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya," ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Yah," ucap cowok itu seraya membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu kotor," ucapku merasa menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap cowok itu seraya tersenyum.

Blush

Wajahku langsung panas begitu melihat senyumannya. Aku yakin pasti pipiku ini sudah merona merah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat anak kucing yang kutolong tadi.

"Untunglah kau selamat," ujarku seraya memeluk kucing tersebut.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya cowok itu.

"Tidak, tadi aku melihatnya terperangkap di atas pohon. Lalu aku menolongnya, dan tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset dan jatuh menimpamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya," ujarku.

"Jangan dipermasalahkan. Tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau tidak menolongnya. Pohon yang kau panjat ini cukup tinggi loh. Kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin sekarang tulangmu sudah patah," ujar cowok itu menasehati.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan satupun makhluk hidup terancam bahaya. Bagiku sekecil apapun nyawa makhluk hidup itu sangatlah penting. Untuk itu aku ingin melindungi mereka semua," ujarku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Cowok itu tampak tercengang mendengarnya. Aku pun tersadar akan apa yang telah kuucapkan.

"Maaf kata-kataku aneh ya," ucapku sedikit cengengesan.

Cowok itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, justru aku sependapat denganmu," ujar cowok itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Agh ka-kalau begitu te-terima kasih," ucapku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Boleh aku lihat telapak tangan kananmu," pinta cowok itu.

"Egh untuk apa?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"Sudahlah sebentar saja kok," ucap cowok itu seraya menarik tangan kananku.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap cowok itu begitu selesai melihat telapak tanganku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tanganku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ikutlah denganku," ucap cowok itu seraya menggandeng tanganku.

"Egh aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

Namun cowok itu hanya diam saja.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku dong," ujarku sedikit kesal.

Namun lagi-lagi aku hanya dikacangin oleh cowok itu.

"Lepasin tanganku," ujarku meronta-ronta.

Akhirnya cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga denganku. Aku menatap kesal ke arahnya. Apa cowok ini berniat menculikku.

"Seorang malaikat seharusnya bersikap lebih manis," ujar cowok itu yang setelah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tentunya masih dengan menggandeng tanganku atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku.

"Cih lebih manis, egh tunggu dulu kau tau aku seorang malaikat," ujarku tak percaya.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 : Surprise

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yahoo, apa kabar _minna_. Maaf ya kalau lama _update_-nya. Mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal lebih lama lagi _update_-nya.

Kazusa : Kenapa _author_?

Bella : Egh i-itu *ragu untuk menjawabnya*.

Kazune : Sudah jelas kan, author lagi diserang virus malas.

Bella : Apa katamu! Bukan begitu tau *sambil menjitak kepala Kazune*.

Kazune : Aduh sakit *sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya*.

Kazusa : Terus apa alasannya _author_?

Bella : Soalnya aku bakal lebih fokosin buat ngelanjutin _fanfic_ yang satunya. Maklum sudah banyak yang demo buat kelanjutan ceritanya.

Kazusa : Lanjutin saja author. Aku pengen bales dendam sama Kazune, Karin, sama Micchi.

Kazune : Belum puas kemarin sudah diikat. _Author_ di chapter selanjutnya, biar Kazusa dikunci di gudang saja. Kelihatannya dia belum kapok dihukum kemarin.

(Kalau kalian bingung apa maksudnya, kalian baca saja fanfic _First Love Lesson_ ch 5)

Bella : Kenapa gantian Kazune yang ribut sama Kazusa. Biasanya kan aku yang ribut sama Kazune.

Bella : Woi, kita disini mau baca balasan_ review_ dari para _readers_ tahu. Jadi kalian diam dulu, kalau mau ribut entar habis _session talkshow _ini saja.

Kazusa : Oke, kami diam demi para _readers_.

Kazune : Aku juga.

Bella : Ya ampun, baiklah balasan pertama untuk **Dci**. Benarkah ceritanya seru, menurutku biasa saja tuh.

Kazusa : _Author_ ini bagaimana sih, kau kan yang buat cerita ini.

Bella : Oh iya ya, makasih sudah dibilang seru dan makasih atas _review_-nya.

Kazusa : Balasan yang kedua buat **Cee**, pendek banget _review_-nya, tapi tetap makasih ya _review_-nya. Nih sudah lanjut kok.

Kazune : Terus buat **eci**. Kayaknya dari dulu aku sepupunya Himeka deh. Tapi sudahlah, makasih ya _review_-nya.

Bella : Lalu buat **Jamilah**, yang menolong Karin. Agh tak perlu aku bilang, pasti para _readers_ tahu siapa orangnya. Kalau Jamilah masih bingung, baca saja _chapter_ ini. Makasih ya atas _review_-nya.

Kazusa : Kali ini balasan buat **kirei**. Tenang-tenang ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih _review_-nya.

Kazune : Yang terakhir buat **devi yolanda**. Yakin nih ceritanya cool, nggak lagi kerasukan apa-apa kan.

Bella : Kazune, kupecat kau nanti.

Kazusa : Agh nggak becus nih Kazune balas _review_-nya. Biar aku saja yang balas _review_ dari Devi-chan.

Bella : Oke, ayo Kazusa.

Kazusa : Devi-chan segera bertobatlah. Masak cerita payah begini dibilang cool.

Bella : Arrgghh nggak ada yang bener. Pokoknya makasih buat yang sudah _review_ dan membaca _fanfic_ ini. Dan inilah chapter 3, selamat membaca_ minna_. Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 3** : Surprise

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Himeka x Micchi, Kazusa x Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :**. Kenapa kau menggendongnya, kenapa Karin bisa pingsan / Kejutan! Karin, selamat ulang tahun ya / Apa! Anjing bisa bicara! / Kenapa kalian bisa menggunakan sayap dan kekuatan sihir. Bukannya itu dilarang di dunia manusia / Tapi kami bertiga bisa menggunakan sayap kami dan kekuatan kami, karena kami berbeda denganmu.

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Karin tidak bisa ditemukan," ujar Himeka panik.

"Himeka," panggil Kazusa.

"Semua ini salahku, seharusnya aku bilang dengan jelas Sakuragaoka. Pasti Karin salah mendengar, karena suaraku terlalu pelan," ujar Himeka seraya berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Himeka," panggil Kazusa sedikit lebih keras.

"Masalahnya Karin belum tahu apa-apa tentang bumi, bagaimana jika ia diculik oleh orang asing," ujar Himeka khawatir.

"HIMEKA, TENANGLAH!" seru Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Karin pasti baik-baik saja, bukannya Kazune sedang mencarinya sekarang," ujar Kazusa menenangkan.

"Yah kau benar Kazusa, Kazune pasti bisa menemukan Karin," ujar Himeka.

BRAK

"Egh mungkin itu Kazune," ujar Kazusa begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat," ujar Himeka seraya berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Kazusa segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Agh Kazune, apa yang terjadi dengan Karin?" tanya Himeka kaget.

"Hah hah hah". Kazune hanya diam saja, ia terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kenapa kau menggendongnya, kenapa Karin bisa pingsan. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Himeka bertubi-tubi begitu melihat keadaan Karin.

"Kazune sekarang kau jelaskan pada kami, apa yang sudah terjadi pada dia?" tanya Kazusa seraya menunjuk Karin yang sedang digendong oleh Kazune di punggungnya.

"Kenapa cewek selalu berisik sih!" seru Kazune kesal.

"Makanya dijawab dong kalau ditanya sama orang," ujar Kazusa ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Iya ya, akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Tapi setelah membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia sangat berat tau," ujar Kazune kesal.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazune membawa Karin ke kamar tamu yang letaknya di lantai dua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kazune kembali turun ke bawah. Himeka dan Kazusa sudah menantinya untuk menuntut penjelasan. Kazune hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami. **Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Karin**?" tanya Kazusa dengan memberi sedikit penekanan.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini," ucap Kazune tak habis pikir.

"Cepat ceritakan!" bentak Kazusa kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku sih," ujar Kazune kesal.

"Sudah dong, kalian jangan bertengkar. Kazune juga, ayo cepat ceritakan pada kami. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Karin?" tanya Himeka entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Sebenarnya…."

**Flashback on**

"Sebenarnya kau siapa, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku seorang malaikat," ujar Karin sedikit takut.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," ucap Kazune cuek.

"Apa! Cepat katakan siapa kau, jangan-jangan kau itu pemburu malaikat ya. Makanya kau tahu aku seorang malaikat dan mencoba menculikku untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan," ujar Karin menduga-duga.

"Ya ampun, pasti kau kebanyakan nonton film ya," ujar Kazune sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan siapa kau," ujar Karin menuntut penjelasan.

"Oke, namaku adalah Kujyou Kazune, aku sepupunya Himeka. Sekarang kau bisa diam," ujar Kazune sedikit kesal.

"Apa! Sekarang kau juga tahu tentang Himeka dan berpura-pura menjadi sepupunya. Maaf ya aku tidak akan termakan omonganmu," ujar Karin tegas.

"Hah kenapa sih cewek selalu saja begini," desah Kazune.

"Heh". Karin pun langsung menoleh untuk menatap Kazune. Dan disaat itulah Kazune meletakkan tangannya di dahi Karin.

"_Somni_," ucap Kazune pelan dan munculah cahaya dari tangan Kazune.

Setelah mantra itu diucapkan. Kesadaran Karin sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terkulai lemas di pelukan Kazune.

"Sekarang masalahnya, bagaimana aku membawanya pulang," ujar Kazune bingung.

**Flashback off**

"Ya ampun Kazune, masak kau sampai menidurkan Karin cuma gara-gara itu," ujar Kazusa tak habis pikir.

"Habisnya dia berisik banget tau, aku nggak tahan dengar ocehannya," ujar Kazune membela diri.

"Tapi tak usah sampai memakai sihirmu juga kan," ujar Kazusa menasehati.

"Yang penting aku sudah membawanya kemari. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi," ujar Kazune seraya beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Emm tunggu sebentar Kazune," cegah Himeka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune bingung.

"Ugh disaat bicara dengan Himeka saja lembut," ujar Kazusa sedikit kesal.

Kazune sendiri hanya mendelik kesal ke arah saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong pada kalian, tapi aku takut kalau merepotkan kalian," ujar Himeka.

"Kau bicara apa sih Himeka, tentu saja kami akan menolongmu. Iya kan Kazune," ujar Kazusa seraya menyikut lengan Kazune.

"Iya, memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa pada kami?" tanya Kazune.

"Sebenarnya… hari ini," ujar Himeka yang setelah itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kazune dan Himeka.

"Wah benarkah, baiklah akan aku bantu dengan senang hati," ujar Kazusa antusias.

"Agh untuk apa aku melakukannya juga," protes Kazune.

"Ayolah Kazune, aku mohon," pinta Himeka.

"Iya nih Kazune, sebenarnya kau malaikat atau bukan sih. Masak nggak punya rasa peri kemanusiaan sedikit pun," sindir Kazusa.

"Baiklah, aku bantu. Sekarang kalian puas," ujar Kazune akhirnya mengalah.

"Yee, terimakasih Kazune," ujar Himeka dan Kazusa seraya memeluk Kazune.

"Sudah lepaskan aku, aku nggak bisa nafas nih," ujar Kazune memberontak.

"Maaf, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang," ujar Kazusa.

Himeka dan Kazune hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

'Hangatnya….'

Aku sedikit menggeliat di atas kasur yang hangat. Nyaman sekali. Tunggu sebentar, memangnya sejak kapan aku tidur di atas kasur.

Aku pun segera membuka mataku, dan pandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dinding yang berwarna violet. Aku pun segera mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan. Tampak rapi dan elegan, menurutku. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang. Ini kamar siapa, dan kenapa aku bisa disini.

'Terakhir yang kuingat adalah,' pikirku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Cowok itu!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Jangan-jangan aku beneran diculik sama dia, gimana nih. Aku harus kabur dari sini," ujarku panik.

Krucuk krucuk

Aduh kenapa disaat begini perutku jadi lapar. Sejak datang ke bumi, aku belum sama sekali makan. Aku jadi tak punya tenaga untuk kabur.

'Baunya enak sekali, apa ada yang sedang memasak ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera membuka pintu kamar. Begitu kubuka pintunya, yang kutemukan hanya koridor yang panjang. Aku pun segera berjalan mengikuti aroma sedap itu. Begitu sampai di ujung koridor, aku menemukan anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Aku pun segera menuruni anak tangga tersebut dengan suara yang kuusahakan sepelan mungkin.

Begitu sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir, aku segera menuju ke sumber aroma tersebut.

'Wah, baunya semakin kuat. Aduh, perutku jadi tambah lapar,' batinku.

"Kazune, hati-hati membawanya," ujar sebuah suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Himeka.

"Kazusa, tolong pasang ini disana!" perintah Himeka pada orang yang bernama Kazusa.

Aku pun dengan langkah hati-hati segera menuju ke sebuah ruangan, yang sepertinya adalah ruang makan. Sebelum aku masuk, aku mencoba mengintip sedikit keadaan disana. Begitu aku menjulurkan kepalaku untuk melihat situasi. Tiba-tiba saja.

"Kejutan!" seru Himeka dan anak cewek berambut _blonde_ yang tidak aku kenali.

"Hah?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, mungkin saking _shock_-nya atau saking tidak tau mau ngomong apa.

"Karin, selamat ulang tahun ya," ujar Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Himeka segera menarik tanganku menuju ke meja makan. Disana sudah tersaji kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka tiga belas, dan beberapa hidangan yang lainnya.

"Ini semua untukku," ucapku tak percaya.

Himeka hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tau kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyaku heran.

"Ra-ha-si-a, hehehehe. Tapi Karin, syukurlah kau bisa ditemukan. Padahal tadi aku sudah takut sekali kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Himeka seraya memelukku.

"Iya, aku juga," ujarku seraya membalas pelukan Himeka.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai perayaannya sebelum makanannya jadi dingin," ujar seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ tadi.

"Oh iya Karin. Perkenalkan dia ini sepupuku, Kujyou Kazusa," ujar Himeka memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Hanazono Ka-"

Belum selesai perkataanku, aku sudah dipeluk oleh gadis bernama Kazusa itu.

"Kyaaa, kau imut sekali," ujar Kazusa gemas.

"Terima kasih," ujarku kikuk.

"Woi, kapan nih mulainya," ujar sebuah suara.

Aku pun segera menoleh dan menatap kesal ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Dan ini Kujyou Kazune, sepupuku juga dan saudara kembar Kazusa," jelas Himeka.

"Kazune, sebelumnya kau ucapkan selamat dulu pada Karin. Dimana sih sopan santunmu itu," ujar Kazusa sedikit kesal.

"Agh iya ya," ujar Kazune pasrah.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahku. Begitu sudah tepat di hadapanku, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya, dengan ragu aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ujar Kazune datar.

"Hmm, terima kasih. A-aku juga mau minta maaf soal aku yang tidak mempercayaimu tadi," ujarku merasa bersalah.

"Tak masalah, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya," ujar Kazune seraya melepas jabatan tangan kami.

"Oke sekarang waktunya tiup lilin!" seru Kazusa riang.

"Aduh, korek apinya dimana ya," ujar Himeka yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci meja.

"Tak perlu khawatir Himeka. Kazune tolong ya apinya," pinta Kazusa.

"Seenaknya menyuruh orang," ujar Kazune kesal.

"Agh ayolah, kumohon. Masak kamu tidak mau menolong adikmu yang manis ini," rengek Kazusa.

(Bella : Kazusa, sejak kapan kau ikutan narsis juga seperti Karin)

(Kazusa : Sejak author bikin chapter ini :P)

(Bella : Hah sudahlah, aku harap kau dan Karin cepat bertobat mumpung sebentar lagi puasa)

(Kazusa : Berisik, cepat lanjutin ceritanya)

(Bella : Iya ya)

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan, tapi berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil," ujar Kazune mengalah.

(Kazune : Woi, kenapa dari tadi aku ngalah terus sih ceritanya)

(Bella : Memang ceritanya gitu. Sudahlah cowok yang baik itu harus ngalah sama cewek)

(Kazune : Agh sudahlah aku ngalah saja daripada nanti stress terus cepat tua)

(Bella : Ya sudah hus hus sana pergi. Oke kita lanjut lagi ceritanya _minna_)

Kazune segera memposisikan telunjuk tangannya di depan lilin-lilin tersebut. Ia tampak menggumamkan sesuatu, dan secara ajaib muncul api di atas lilin-lilin tadi.

"Apa! Apa tadi yang kau katakan, kenapa bisa muncul api di atas lilin-lilin itu?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk lilin-lilin kue ulang tahunku yang sudah menyala.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang tiup dulu lilinnya," ujar Kazusa seraya mendorongku menuju depan kue ulang tahun.

Kazusa, Himeka, dan Kazune mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga sekarang… ju… ga… sekarang… ju… ga…"

Meski sedikit bingung, aku segera meniup lilin-lilin tersebut. Tentunya sebelumnya aku mengucapkan permohonanku terlebih dahulu. Kalian penasaran apa permohonanku. Sudah pasti, aku berharap aku bisa lolos ujian dan menjadi malaikat senior.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat untuk pestanya," ujar sebuah suara dari balik punggungku.

Aku pun segera berbalik untuk menatap orang yang berbicara tadi begitu juga dengan Himeka, Kazusa, dan Kazune yang langsung menoleh menatap orang yang sudah mengganggu pesta ulang tahunku.

Anehnya aku tidak menemukan sosok manusia di manapun. Aku pun segera menoleh ke kanan kiri, mungkin saja orang itu bersembunyi. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Aku ada di bawah," ujar suara tadi.

Aku pun langsung menatap ke bawah, dan mataku membulat begitu melihat anjing yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Halo!" sapa anjing itu seraya mengangkat kaki depannya.

"Apa! Anjing bisa bicara!" teriakku kaget.

Aku pun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Himeka. Mataku menatap was was ke arah anjing tersebut.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu kaget ya," ujar anjing itu lagi.

"Jelas saja dia kaget begitu melihat ada anjing yang bisa bicara. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak berubah saja sih," ujar Kazune seraya memandang kesal ke arah anjing tersebut.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa bisa cepat datang kesini kalau aku dalam wujud ini," jelas anjing itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau berubah saja. Lihat, kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan," ujar Kazune seraya menunjukku yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Himeka.

"Hahaha baiklah, aku berubah. _Cambiar de forma_," ujar anjing itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya menyilaukan yang mengrubungi anjing tersebut. Lalu cahaya itu tampak semakin membesar, dan perlahan-lahan cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai memudar.

Aku pun segera menatap anjing tersebut. Mungkin sekarang tidak bisa disebut anjing lagi, karena sekarang wujudnya adalah malaikat.

"Hmm mungkin aku juga harus menghilangkan sayap ini," ujar malaikat itu seraya menatap sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

"_Humana_," ucap malaikat itu.

Lalu muncul beberapa cahaya berkilauan di sekitar tubuh malaikat itu. Cahaya itu persis seperti cahaya sewaktu aku meminum ramuan perubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dan dalam sekejap, sepayang sayap malaikat itu menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya cahaya-cahaya tadi.

"Selesai, bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar malaikat itu atau cowok itu.

"Lebih baik daripada jadi anjing," ucap Kazune cuek.

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa anjing berubah menjadi malaikat, lalu berubah lagi menjadi manusia. Agh kepalaku jadi pusing memikirkannya.

Tampak cowok itu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nishikiori Michiru. Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget tadi," ujar Micchi meminta maaf.

"Agh tidak apa-apa. Aku Hana-"

Lagi-lagi belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku sudah dipeluk oleh Micchi.

"Kyaa dari dulu aku sudah ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Karin. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang, kau manis sekali," ujar Micchi yang masih memelukku dengan erat.

"Agh te-terima ka-kasih," ucapku sedikit kehabisan nafas.

"Micchi, lepaskan Karin. Dia jadi tidak bisa nafas tuh," ujar Kazusa.

"Iya nih Micchi, kebiasaan dari dulu masih belum hi-"

"Agghh ada Himeka juga, kau tambah manis saja sejak terakhir aku melihatmu," ujar Micchi yang sekarang gantian memeluk Himeka.

"Micchi, berhentilah memeluk orang seenakmu saja. Kalau tidak," ujar Kazune kesal.

"Kalau tidak kenapa?" tanya Micchi dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akan membakar rambutmu," ancam Kazune.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menerbangkanmu," ujar Micchi balik mengancam.

"Kalau kalian melakukan itu, aku yang akan menenggelamkan kalian di laut!" bentak Kazusa kesal.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa melongo, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan mereka.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" teriakku kelewat keras.

Sontak semuanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa ada seseorang yang mau menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini," ujarku sedikit frustasi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah bentuk menjadi anjing, dan malaikat seenak jidatmu," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah Micchi.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan api tadi. Dan tadi siang kau juga menidurkan aku kan," ujarku seraya menunjuk ke arah Kazune.

"Terakhir untuk Kazusa, apa maksud perkataanmu dengan menenggelamkan mereka di laut," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah Kazusa.

"Kenapa kenapa kenapa kalian bisa menggunakan sayap dan kekuatan sihir. Bukannya itu dilarang disini," ujarku meluapkan kekesalanku.

"Memang sih menurut peraturan di dunia langit, kita dilarang untuk menggunakan kekuatan di dunia manusia," ujar Micchi.

"Dan juga kita tidak bisa menggunakan sayap, karena kita sudah meminum ramuan perubah wujud menjadi manusia". Kali ini gantian Kazusa yang angkat bicara.

"Tapi kami bertiga bisa menggunakan sayap kami dan kekuatan kami, karena kami berbeda denganmu," ujar Kazune enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena sebenarnya kami adalah…."

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 : Senior Angel

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabar? Maaf ya kalau _update_-nya lama banget. Tapi ini sudah semaksimal Bella. Jujur saja sebenarnya _chapter_ 4 ini awalnya nggak aku bikin kayak gini, nih _chapter_ benar-benar diluar rencana Bella. Tapi setelah aku baca lagi, yah lumayan nyambung lah sama ceritanya. Hehehehe. Oh ya sesuai permintaan dari Devi-chan, yang bakal nemenin Bella bacain balasan _review_ adalah Karin dan Kazune.

Karin : Halo _minna_, Karin disini siap membacakan balasan _review_ dari para _readers_.

Kazune : Hah padahal di _session talkshow_ _chapter_ kemarin kan sudah aku. Masak ini lagi. Gantian dong _author_, nggak adil nih bagi tugasnya.

Bella : Hehehe maaf, seharusnya ini jatahnya Kazusa sama Jin. Tapi berhubung ada yang minta kamu sama Karin yang bacain. Jadi ya terpaksa Kazusa sama Jin aku lempar ke _session talkshow_ bagian akhir.

Karin :Iya nih Kazune gimana sih, kan enak bacain balasan _review_. Kan bisa dapat honor tambahan dari _author_.

Bella : Yah, aku pikir tadi kau ikhlas nemenin aku bacain balasan. Tak tahunya minta honor juga.

Karin : Di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis _author_.

Bella : Ya sudahlah aku bayar, tapi kalian harus nurut ya apa kataku.

Karin : Siap bos *sambil hormat ke arah _author_*.

Bella : Yang pertama, balasan untuk **Haruna Yui Okita**, **KK LOVERS, **dan **Guest**. Nih dah lanjut, maaf ya kalau lama banget. Makasih ya untuk _review_ dari kalian.

Karin : Berikutnya aku yang bacain. Buat **Natalia-chan**, hah berat badanku. Kasih tahu nggak ya…. Yang pasti lebih gembul _author_ daripada aku.

Bella : Aduh Karin aku nggak tahu kalau matamu sudah katarak.

Kazune : Iya nih, masak _author_ yang kering kerontang gini dibilang gembul.

Bella : Ya ampun Kazune, omonganmu pedas banget sih. Habis makan cabe ya?

Kazune : Habis 10 cabe, kan _author_ yang nawarin tahu petis tadi sama cabenya.

Karin : Hah kok aku nggak dikasih sih.

Bella : Padahal itu sisa buka puasa kemarin.

Kazune : *Langsung muntah-muntah*. Pantas saja rasanya aneh.

Bella : Hehehehe… balasan berikutnya buat **devi yolanda**. Permintaanmu sudah Bella kabulkan. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca setia dan makasih atas _review_-nya.

Karin : Untuk balasan terakhir akan dibacakan Kazune.

Kazune : Hah kenapa aku?

Karin : Soalnya dari tadi kamu yang belum bacain balasan _review_.

Kazune : Iya deh. Buat **Jamilah** yang nanya aku ini apa. Ya tentu saja aku manusia dong.

Bella : Aduh yang dimaksud Jamilah-chan itu tokoh Kazune dalam _fanfic_ ini. Bukan kenyataannya, kalau itu sih semua sudah tahu kalau Kazune itu manusia. Siapa yang bilang kamu hewan.

Kazune : Oh gitu ya, maaf salah paham. Kalau penasaran, baca saja _chapter_ ini. Nanti bakal dijelasin kok.

Bella : Berhubung semua _review_ sudah dibalas. Nah sekarang Bella bakal buka _chapter_ 4 ini.

Karin dan Kazune : Selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 4** : Senior Angel

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Himeka x Micchi, Kazusa x Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** Hari pertamaku menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia / Sebenarnya kami adalah malaikat senior. Malaikat yang satu tingkat di atasmu / Ahh aku jadi iri pada kalian, kalian sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian secara bebas disini / _Summon_? / Mana mungkin bayangan itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya / Memangnya _shadow_ itu apa?

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

Hari pertamaku menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia. Hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah baru. Hari pertamaku bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Meskipun demikian, aku tidak begitu semangat menjalani hari pertamaku ini.

Aku menatap ke arah luar jendela. Kebetulan aku mendapat tempat duduk di samping jendela. Sedangkan Himeka mendapat tempat duduk di belakangku. Kazusa sendiri, ia duduk di depanku. Kazune, dia ada di sampingku. Dan Micchi, bangkunya berada di belakang Kazune atau bisa dibilang di samping Himeka.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Kimia. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru di depan. Yang aku tahu, kami sedang mempelajari unsur-unsur senyawa. Padahal di dunia langit, kami hanya diajarkan dasar-dasar sihir malaikat, hukum dunia langit, sejarah malaikat. Pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan malaikat. Sebenarnya ada juga kelas dengan materi pelajaran yang sama dengan sekolah manusia. Namun sayang, aku tidak mengambil kelas tersebut. Aku pikir itu tidak penting, karena aku tidak berniat menjadi ilmuwan atau professor nantinya. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata orang tuaku yang dulu memaksaku untuk masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang kerepotan dengan materi yang membingungkan ini. Himeka juga terlihat pusing mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru. Berulang kali ia tampak membolak-balik buku paket miliknya. Tapi setidaknya Himeka masih mending, ia masih mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya duduk melamun saja seraya menatap ke luar jendela. Untung saja aku mendapat tempat duduk di belakang. Jadi sih aman saja kalau tidak memperhatikan guru. Hehehehe

(Bella : _Minna_ jangan dicontoh ya sikap Karin. Dijamin sesat)

(Karin : Yee kan _author_ yang nulis gitu. Lagian aku di kelas nggak suka ngelamun kok)

(Bella : Tapi tidur. Iya kan?)

(Karin : Arrghh _author_ diam saja. Lanjutin tuh ceritanya)

(Bella : Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, tapi ya sudah deh lanjut saja)

Aku melirik ke arah Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi secara bergantian. Mereka telihat serius mendengarkan guru berbicara, bahkan mereka sampai mencatat penjelasan dari guru yang mereka anggap penting. Benar-benar tipikal anak rajin.

(Bella : Nah _minna_ contoh tuh sikap Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi. Itu baru nggak sesat)

(Karin : _Author_ juga ya, contoh sikap mereka. Jangan suka ngomong sendiri waktu pelajaran)

(Bella : Da-darimana kau tahu soal itu)

(Karin : Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa kejelekan _author_ apa saja. Nih ya aku sebutin satu-satu)

(Bella : Whoaa jangan ngomong apa-apa *sambil membungkam mulut Karin*)

(Bella : Kita lanjut lagi ya _minna_ *sambil senyam-senyum gaje*)

'Nggak heran kalau mereka sudah menjadi malaikat senior,' batinku dalam hati.

(Bella : Mungkin para_ readers_ bingung apa maksudnya. Jadi kita akan lakukan kilas balik ke peristiwa kemarin malam. Cekidot)

**Flashback on**

**Normal POV**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin kebingungan.

Tampak Kazune menghela napas lalu berkata,"Sebenarnya kami adalah malaikat senior. Malaikat yang satu tingkat di atasmu."

Bagai disambar petir, Karin pun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ma-malaikat se-senior," ucap Karin terbata-bata.

Kazusa dan Micchi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai pertanda iya.

"Tapi kalian tampak seumuran denganku. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau pikir seusia kami tidak pantas menjadi malaikat senior," ujar Kazune sedikit kesal, karena merasa diremehkan.

"Mak-maksudku bukan seperti itu, tapi aku pikir kalian sama sepertiku. Masih malaikat junior," ujar Karin sedikit kecewa.

"Hahahahaha kau tidak salah kok Karin. Bukan hanya kau saja, sudah banyak malaikat yang mengira kami masih malaikat junior," hibur Micchi seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Karin.

"Iya bahkan kami pernah diusir waktu rapat malaikat senior. Dikira kami itu masih anak ingusan," ujar Kazusa.

"Sejak kapan kalian sudah menjadi malaikat senior?" tanya Karin.

Sebagai jawaban Kazusa menunjukkan sepuluh jari tangannya.

"Apa! Sejak sepuluh tahun!" pekik Karin tidak percaya.

"Iya, tapi untuk Micchi. Dia baru menjadi malaikat senior waktu umur sebelas tahun," jelas Kazusa.

"Hebat…, Himeka kau juga tahu soal ini?" tanya Karin seraya memandang Himeka.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sepupunya," jawab Himeka enteng.

"Benar juga ya," gumam Karin.

"Ahh aku jadi iri pada kalian, kalian sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian secara bebas disini," terang Karin.

Memang benar di dunia langit ada peraturan dilarang menggunakan kekuatan sihir selama menjalani tes menjadi malaikat senior. Hanya untuk yang menjalani tes. Seperti Karin dan Himeka. Kalau untuk malaikat senior sih diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan sihir asal tidak digunakan untuk tindak kejahatan.

"Oh ya Karin kau tidak mau bertanya pada kami tentang tipe kekuatan kami?" tanya Kazusa.

Setiap malaikat memang dianugrahi kekuatan yang berasal dari alam. Kekuatan itu dibagi menjadi empat tipe yaitu air, api, angin, dan bumi. Sayangnya tipe kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap malaikat hanya bisa diketahui ketika malaikat itu sudah menjadi malaikat senior.

(Bella : Air, api, angin, bumi. Kayak Avatar saja)

(Karin : Mending daripada ada tipe petir, es, rumput, dll. Malah jadi kayak Naruto)

(Bella : Benar juga ya. Oke lanjut)

"Hmm kurasa aku sudah tahu apa tipe kekuatan kalian," ujar Karin menduga-duga.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu katakan," ujar Kazusa menggebu-gebu.

"Kazusa kau pasti bertipe air. Soalnya tadi kau bilang akan menenggelamkan mereka," tebak Karin yang langsung diacungi jempol ooleh Kazusa.

"Kalau Micchi hmm… pasti angin. Iya kan?" tebak Karin lagi.

Micchi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau tebakan Karin benar.

"Dan Kazune, sudah sangat jelas kalau dia bertipe api," ujar Karin yakin.

"Hmm," jawab Kazune singkat.

"Wah Karin memang hebat bisa menebak tipe kekuatan kami dengan tepat," ujar Kazusa senang.

"Hebat apanya, dia kan tahu dari obrolan kita tadi," protes Kazune.

Kazusa hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kazune. Seakan mengatakan 'Kalau kau berani ngomong lagi, bakal aku tenggelamin beneran kau'.

"Karin, apa kau mau melihat wujud _summon_-ku," tawar Kazusa.

"_Summon_?" tanya Karin bingung.

"_Summon_ itu adalah wujud hewan yang dimiliki oleh setiap malaikat senior," jelas Himeka.

"Oh maksudnya seperti Micchi tadi yang berubah menjadi anjing," ujar Karin mengerti.

"Benar, _summon_-ku adalah anjing," ucap Micchi bangga.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin lihat _summon_ milik Kazusa," ujar Karin terlihat antusias.

"Baiklah, _animaux transformés_".

Setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, tubuh Kazusa dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan. Bahkan Karin sampai menutup matanya karena saking silaunya.

"Karin, coba lihat aku," ujar Kazusa tiba-tiba.

Karin pun perlahan membuka matanya. Tampak di hadapannya kini bukanlah wujud Kazusa sebagai manusia, tapi hewan. Tepatnya burung merpati putih.

"_Summon_-ku adalah burung merpati, terlihat bagus kan," pamer Kazusa yang langsung melesat terbang mengitari Karin.

"Wah keren," ucap Karin kagum.

"Sekarang giliran Kazune, ayo tunjukkan_ summon_-mu," ujar Kazusa seraya bertengger di bahu Karin.

"Benar, aku juga penasaran seperti apa _summon_ milik Kazune," ujar Karin yang juga tertarik.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menunjukkannya," tolak Kazune tegas.

"Hihihi membayangkan _summon_ milik Kazune, aku jadi ingin tertawa," ujar Micchi seraya tersenyum geli.

"Heh memangnya _summon_ milik Kazune itu hewan apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya hihihihi," ujar Micchi seraya menunjuk Kazune.

Karin pun langsung menoleh dan menatap Kazune.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahu apa _summon_-ku," ujar Kazune kesal.

"Kalau Kazune tidak mau memberitahu, Kazusa atau Micchi saja yang memberitahu!" seru Karin.

"Jangan!" cegah Kazune.

"Kalau kalian sampai memberitahunya, aku pastikan kalian akan botak selamanya," ancam Kazune.

"Igh takut… maaf ya Karin aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku masih sayang sama rambutku. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tau, kan kau tinggal disini," ujar Kazusa.

"Iya dan saat kau melihat _summon_ milik Kazune, aku jamin kau pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak," tambah Micchi.

"Yah aku jadi makin penasaran nih," ujar Karin kecewa.

"Himeka sudah tau apa _summon_ milik Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, _summon_ milik Kazune sangat praktis. Aku sering menyuruhnya berubah untuk mengambilkan sesuatu," jelas Himeka seraya tersenyum.

"Yah, berarti cuma aku doang yang nggak tahu nih," ujar Karin sedikit kesal.

Kazusa, Himeka, dan Micchi hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sedangkan Kazune hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

**Flashback off**

**Karin POV**

'Hah aku masih penasaran apa _summon_ milik Kazune,' batinku seraya menoleh ke arah Kazune yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru.

Kazune yang merasa dilihatin langsung menoleh menatapku. Dan memasang wajah bingung yang seakan berkata 'Apa?'

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan langsung berbalik menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

Kazune yang masih bingung dengan tingkah lakuku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, dan kembali fokus dengan penjelasan guru di depan.

Aku menghela napas lega, karena Kazune tidak bertanya lagi. Aku pun menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah. Disana ada banyak murid yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Mereka tampak bersemangat berlarian kesana-kemari. Seulas senyum pun mengembang di wajah cantikku.

Melihat mereka yang dengan semangat berlarian kesana-kemari. Mengingatkanku dengan dunia langit. Dulu waktu masih sekolah di dunia langit. Setiap ada pelajaran olahraga khususnya olahraga lari. Pasti banyak malaikat yang mengeluh, karena mereka tidak terbiasa lari. Berbeda denganku yang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki daripada terbang. Aku hanya menggunakan sayapku ketika ada urusan mendesak atau ketika aku bangun kesiangan yang membuatku harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

Seulas senyumku langsung sirna digantikan oleh kerutan di dahi. Begitu aku melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri sendirian menatap teman-temannya bermain. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku bingung, tapi bayangan milik gadis itu. Entah mataku yang salah atau apa, tapi tadi aku melihat bayangan gadis itu bergerak. Padahal tadi aku yakin gadis itu hanya berdiri diam. Jadi mana mungkin bayangan itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"_Shadow_," gumam Kazusa yang juga sedang melihat ke arah gadis itu dari bangku depanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Namun, masih bisa didengar oleh Kazusa.

"Agh kau mendengarnya ya, bukan apa-apa kok. Tak usah dipikirkan," ujar Kazusa yang langsung kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Hah". Aku hanya bingung mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kazusa.

Kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Tadi Kazusa bilang '_Shadow_'.

'Memangnya _shadow_ itu apa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : _Minna_ tolong dibaca sebentar ya. _Author_ mau nyampein pengumuman penting yang menyangkut hidup dan mati _author_.

Bella : Lebay lho Kazusa, apanya yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

Kazusa : Yah nggak apa-apa, biar para _readers_ pada tertarik buat baca.

Bella : Oh gitu ya *sambil garuk-garuk pipi*.

Jin : _Author_ cepetan dong, mau nyampein pengumuman penting apa sih.

Bella : Gini lho, sekarang aku bakal menerapkan sistem nilai.

Jin : Hah, maksudnya sistem nilai itu apa?

Bella : Maksudnya gini, sekarang para _readers_ bisa memberi nilai mulai dari 1-10 tentang _chapter_ ini di _review_ kalian.

Jin : Gunanya untuk apa _author_?

Bella : Aduh kepo banget sih, dari tadi nanya mulu.

Jin : Yeee, aku kan mewakili para _readers_.

Bella : Ya udah deh, gunanya untuk apa ya. Aduh aku kok lupa.

Kazusa : Agh biar aku saja yang ngomong. Sistem nilai ini juga diterapkan di _fanfic_ _author_ yang lainnya. Nah dengan _sistem_ nilai ini, _author_ bisa menjumlahkan semua nilai yang diberikan oleh para _readers_. Nah, untuk _fanfic_ yang memiliki jumlah nilai tertinggi. Itulah _fanfic_ yang bakal di-_update_ sama _author_ terlebih dahulu.

Bella : Nah maksudku juga begitu. Makanya habis baca, kasih nilai ya. Semakin banyak nilai semakin cepat di-_update_. Tapi jangan lupa ya disertai alasan kenapa para _readers_ memberi nilai itu.

Jin : Contohnya?

Kazusa : Contohnya kayak gini. _Chapter_ ini dapat nilai 5, soalnya ceritanya dibilang jelek juga nggak dibilang bagus juga nggak. Jadi tengah-tengah saja.

Bella : Contoh apaan itu. Tapi sudahlah kurang lebih kayak gitu.

Jin : Ohh aku ngerti sekarang. Jadi para _readers_ yang terhormat sekalian. Jangan lupa kasih nilai ya dan sukseskan _sistem_ nilai _author_.

Kazusa : Woi, memangnya ini kampanye. Pakek sukseskan segala.

Bella : Iya nih Jin payah, tapi mohon partisipasinya dalam memberi nilai ya _minna_.


	5. Chapter 5 : Kazune's Summon

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Minna, gomen Bella terlambat update. Bukannya nggak ada waktu, tapi kondisi Bella yang nggak memungkinkan. Akhir-akhir ini Bella lagi nggak enak badan alias sakit.

Karin : Uwah, author sakit ya. Kok aku baru tahu.

Bella : Itu karena kalian semua pada nggak peduli sama Bella. Masak nggak ada satupun dari kalian yang jenguk aku. Kazusa juga, katanya asisten author. Malah pergi menghilang entah kemana tuh orangnya.

Kazusa : Author aku disini.

Bella : Sudah balik, heh.

Kazusa : Hehehe gomen, aku habis pergi merantau sama Himeka.

Bella : Hah pusing aku punya asisten kayak kamu. Minna, karena Bella masih nggak enak badan dan juga sudah capek nulis dan pengen cepet-cepet tiduran. Balasan review-nya dibacakan di chapter depan.

Karin : Yah kok gitu.

Bella : Diam dan nggak usah protes. Kalau kamu ngomong, aku jadi harus tambah ngetik banyak lagi nih. Meski ini sudah kebanyakan ya.

Bella : Yang pasti Bella mau ucapin special thanks buat **Jamilah**, **gea**, **Sun**, **devi yolanda**,** KK LOVERS**,** KK LOVERS 2**, **yui**, **Chinatsu**, **Natali-chan**, **Fukito**, **kktsaniachan**, dan para **Guest** sekalian. Terima kasih atas review-nya dan juga terima kasih sudah memberi nilai.

Kazusa : Author juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, soalnya author bikinnya sambil merem-merem. Dan untuk soal shadow, akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

Karin : Nah minna selamat menikmati chapter ini dan jangan lupa kasih nilai ya.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 5** : Kazune's Summon

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **Karin x Kazune, Himeka x Micchi, Kazusa x Jin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** Memangnya cewek-cewek yang mengejar Kazune itu siapa? / Hanya sekumpulan cewek yang tergabung dalam Kazuners / Ugh sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, aku terpaksa harus menggunakan_ summon_-ku / Kau terlihat lucu dengan wujud ini / Yah padahal aku lebih suka wujudmu yang tadi.

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

Teng… teng… teng…

"Agh akhirnya istirahat makan siang juga," ujarku senang begitu mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Ternyata bersekolah di dunia manusia itu lebih sulit daripada sekolah di dunia langit," keluh Himeka seraya memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

"Iya, aku setuju. Aku salut dengan manusia, mereka bisa bertahan dengan pelajaran yang memusingkan ini," ujarku menyetujui.

"Lama-kelamaan kalian juga terbiasa kok bersekolah disini," ujar Kazune.

"Agh aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan terbiasa," ucapku sambil menghela napas.

"Tenang saja, kita akan membantumu agar cepat terbiasa disini. Tapi sebelumnya bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu," ajak Kazusa.

"Aku setuju, perutku juga sudah keroncongan dari tadi," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus perutku yang kelaparan.

"Aku juga, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Micchi.

Kami hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu kami berlima langsung menuju ke kantin. Tapi baru saja setengah jalan. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Kazune!" teriak sebuah suara. Mungkin bukan sebuah, tapi sekumpulan cewek yang meneriaki cowok berambut _blonde_ yang berada di sampingku ini.

Kazune yang namanya dipanggil langsung membeku. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat seakan mengatakan 'Mati aku'.

"Sepertinya kau harus lari marathon lagi Kazune," bisik Kazusa yang masih bisa didengar olehku.

"Kazune!" teriak sekumpulan cewek tadi seraya berlari ke arah Kazune.

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi!" seru Kazune yang langsung melesat pergi.

Seakan tidak mau kehilangan mangsanya. Sekumpulan cewek tadi langsung mengejar Kazune.

"Hihihi… tidak di dunia langit tidak juga di dunia manusia. Kazune selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Himeka sambil tersenyum geli.

Micchi hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Memangnya cewek-cewek yang mengejar Kazune itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka, bukan siapa-siapa sih. Hanya sekumpulan cewek yang tergabung dalam Kazuners," jelas Kazusa.

"Hah Kazuners itu nama apa?" tanyaku lagi-lagi dibuat bingung.

Bukannya Kazusa yang menjawab, tapi Micchi. "Fans girl untuk Kazune."

"Ohh begitu rupanya. Tapi apa tidak gawat kalau Kazune nanti ketangkap sama mereka," ujarku sedikit khawatir.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kazune selalu mempunyai cara untuk meloloskan diri," ujar Kazusa enteng.

Aku hanya menatap bingung ke arah Kazusa. Sedangkan Kazusa hanya senyam-senyum saja.

"Sudahlah daripada memikirkan Kazune. Bagaimana kalai kita segera ke kantin. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis," ujar Micchi mengingatkan.

"Benar kata Micchi. Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang!" seru Kazusa.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kantin. Meninggalkan Kazune yang entah sekarang ada dimana.

**~De Angela~**

**Kazune POV**

'Ya ampun, kenapa hari ini aku sial,' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku menoleh ke belakangku. Rupanya para Kazuners itu masih mengejarku. Apa mereka tidak capek apa mengejarku terus seperti ini setiap harinya.

"Kazune!"

Teriakan itu membuatku menjadi tambah kesal saja. Aku pun semakin mempercepat lariku.

Aku sedikit bersyukur, mereka itu perempuan. Jadi untuk urusan kecepatan, mereka masih jauh di bawahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada pohon besar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Sialnya mereka masih mengikutiku sampai di halaman sekolah. Tapi beruntungnya mereka tidak menyadariku yang sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Tampaknya mereka masih belum menyerah, mereka mulai mencariku di semua sudut halaman.

'Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menemukanku,' batinku dalam hati.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku. Aku tegang, aku harus mencari cara untuk bisa kabur.

'Ugh sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, aku terpaksa harus menggunakan_ summon_-ku,' batinku.

"A_nimaux transformés."_

Seketika muncul cahaya menyilaukan dan cahaya itu mulai menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai menyusut dan berubah bentuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama cahaya itu mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Kazune, apa kau disini?" seru salah seorang Kazuners yang sekarang tengah memeriksa pohon yang kujadikan sebagai tempat persembunyianku sedari tadi.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menemukanku, karena sekarang wujudku bukanlah manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja para Kazuners berhenti memeriksa dan malah menatapku tajam. Yang pasti mereka tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah aku.

Dan sesuai perkiraanku, mereka mulai berteriak begitu melihat wujudku ini.

"Kyaa tikus!" teriak mereka yang setelah itu langsung kabur dari hadapanku.

'Apa-apaan mereka itu kalau wujudku seperti ini saja mereka baru mau menjauhiku,' batinku kesal.

Yah benar, wujud _summon_-ku adalah tikus. Hewan kecil yang menurut orang-orang menjijikkan ini. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur dengan wujud _summon_-ku ini. Aku selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari para Kazuners. Berhubung para Kazuners sudah pergi, dan aku sudah terbebas dari mereka. Aku akan kembali ke wujud manusiaku lagi. Tapi, disaat aku mau mengucapkan mantra pengembali wujud. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang tidak ingin kudengar saat aku dalam wujudku ini.

"Meong… meong…."

Aku pun langsung mendongak dan mendapati seekor kucing yang kini sedang duduk di ranting pohon di atasku.

Aku langsung bergidik ngeri begitu melihat kucing itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Sontak saja aku langsung lari untuk menyelamatkan diri, dan benar saja dugaanku, kucing itu langsung meloncat turun dan mengejarku.

"Whoaa… kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku!" teriakku kesal.

Aku hanya bisa menghindar dari kucing itu agar tidak tertangkap. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dimakan jika tertangkap oleh kucing itu.

'Sial, kucing itu tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berubah,' umpatku dalam hati.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

"Teman-teman aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya," ujarku pada Himeka, Kazusa, dan juga Micchi begitu kami keluar dari kantin.

"Kalau begitu kami antar," ucap Kazusa.

"Egh itu tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok," tolakku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami ke kelas dulu ya," ujar Kazusa seraya menepuk bahuku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kazusa tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah itu mereka langsung berjalan kembali ke kelas. Begitu mereka pergi, aku pun langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak cukup jauh dari kantin.

**Skip Time**

'Agh akhirnya lega juga,' ujarku bernapas lega.

Aku pun segera kembali ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Pergi sana kucing bodoh!"

Aku pun langsung menghentikan langkahku. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Argghh… jangan dekati aku, kucing sialan!"

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Tepatnya jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah halaman sekolah. Aku pun langsung membuka jendela dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang meloncat ke arahku.

Mataku seketika membulat begitu melihat sesuatu itu yang kini berada di telapak tanganku.

"Kyaa tikus!"

Hampir saja aku melempar tikus itu kalau saja tidak ada suara yang mencegahku.

"Karin, ini aku Kazune," ucap tikus itu.

1 detik, aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mataku.

2 detik, aku berusaha mencerna ucapan tikus itu.

3 detik, aku memandang tikus itu dari atas sampai bawah.

4 detik, aku menoleh ke kanan kiriku memastikan tidak ada siapapun.

5 detik, aku mulai berteriak. "Hahahaha, jadi wujud _summon_-mu itu tikus. Sulit dipercaya."

"Diamlah dan berhenti tertawa!" seru Kazune malu.

"Maafkan aku, habisnya kau terlihat lucu dengan wujud ini," ujarku geli.

Kazune hanya mendengus kesal menanggapinya.

"Meong."

Kazune langsung terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru ia bersembunyi di saku seragamku.

"Egh Kazune, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Cepat usir kucing itu!" seru Kazune.

Aku pun langsung melongok keluar jendela. Rupanya kucing itu sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Aku pun segera menutup jendela sebelum kucing itu berhasil melompat masuk.

"Hah syukurlah," ucap Kazune bernapas lega.

Setelah itu Kazune langsung meloncat turun. Ia tampak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat.

"_Cambiar de forma."_

Muncul cahaya putih keperakan di sekeliling tubuh Kazune yang menjadi tikus. Lama-kelamaan cahaya itu membesar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, cahaya itu menghilang dan Kazune kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Yah padahal aku lebih suka wujudmu yang tadi," ujarku pura-pura kecewa.

Kazune hanya mendelik kesal ke arahku.

"Hehehe… cuma bercanda," ucapku sambil cengengesan.

Kazune hanya memalingkan wajahnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Huwaa Kazune, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku seraya menyusul Kazune.

"Yah ke kelas lah, lima menit lagi bel masuk tau," sewot Kazune.

'Apa-apaan dia ini, kenapa jadi sewot begini. Padahal tadi sudah ditolongin,' batinku tak habis pikir.

Tampak Kazune menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadapku. "Oh ya Karin, terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Heh, aku pikir kau tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih," sindirku.

"Apa kau bilang!" seru Kazune merasa tersinggung.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan melewati Kazune. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku sudah berhenti. Tampak Kazune bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku menoleh ke arah Kazune seraya menunjuk seorang gadis yang kini sedang berdiri diam sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Aku baru ingat, ternyata gadis itu gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang aku lihat di lapangan tadi.

Tampak Kazune ikut memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Gadis itu…," ucap Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," ujar Kazune.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Sudahlah, ikuti saja kata-kataku," ucap Kazune lumayan keras.

Setelah itu Kazune langsung berjalan menuju ke kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu. Aku pun langsung menyusulnya.

'Ugh justru kalau dilarang begitu aku malah jadi tambah penasaran,' batinku seraya menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Kazusa ya.'

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6 : Shadow in Heart

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabar. Maaf banget kalau lama _update_-nya. Habisnya skor nilainya dikit untuk _fanfic_ ini. Jadi ya lama deh, hehehehe.

Kazusa : Untuk _chapter_ ini lagi-lagi perubahan rencana. Seharusnya _chapter_ ini sudah ke pertempurannya, tapi malah ditunda untuk _chapter_ depan.

Bella : Hehehehe, maaf lagi. Habis Bella lupa sama ceritanya. Jadinya ditunda dulu dengan adegan lainnya.

Kazusa : _Author_ gimana sih, kan _author_ yang buat ceritanya. Masak lupa sama jalan ceritanya sendiri.

Bella : Hehehehe, yang penting kan nyambung ceritanya.

Kazusa : Yah sudahlah, _minna_ ini dia _chapter_ enam. Balasan _review_ dibacakan akhir nanti. Jadi _chapter_ ini dibaca dulu ya.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 6** **: **Shadow in Heart

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Oh ya Himeka, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang shadow?" / "Shadow itu makhluk yang tercipta dari perasaan buruk manusia... malaikat senior turun ke bumi dengan tujuan untuk membasmi shadow dan mengembalikan jiwanya ke manusia itu. Tapi-" / "Banyak bangsa kita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsa iblis...," / "Sepertinya shadow gadis itu sudah bangkit."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

Tet… tet… tet…

'Yes, akhirnya bel pulang juga,' sorakku dalam hati.

Aku segera mengemasi buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"Teman-teman, aku dan Micchi ada ekskul setelah ini. Jadi kalian pulang saja dulu," ujar Kazusa seraya menatap kami.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Kazune cuek.

Kazusa hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saking kesalnya dengan sikap cuek kembarannya ini.

"Kalau begitu kita duluan ya, Karin, Himeka, dan tuan menyebalkan," ucap Kazusa sinis.

Kazune hanya mendelik kesal begitu mendengar perkataan Kazusa. Sedangkan Himeka hanya tertawa kecil dan aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kazusa, ayo kita bisa terlambat!" seru Micchi tiba-tiba.

Kazusa segera menggendong tasnya dan setelah itu ia berlari menyusul Micchi yang sudah ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Aku harus menemui _sensei_, kalian pulanglah dulu," ujar Kazune.

"Kalau begitu sana, hush hush," ucapku dengan nada seperti orang mengusir.

Kazune hanya mendengus kesal, namun ia tampak tidak berniat membalas ucapannku. Mungkin sudah bosan karena hampir setiap hari kami bertengkar. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kazune langsung melesat keluar ruangan meninggalkan aku dan Himeka berdua saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo Himeka kita pulang sekarang!" ajakku seraya menoleh ke arah Himeka.

Namun, tampak Himeka hanya diam saja. Sedari tadi ia hanya memegangi buku yang tampak tebal. Aku berpikir, nih anak masih niat pengen belajar ya.

"Hmm… anu Karin, sebenarnya aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan buku ini," ucap Himeka seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku antar ya," tawarku padanya.

Himeka langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Himeka.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus marah. Sudahlah ayo cepat kita ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup," ujarku seraya menarik tangan Himeka pergi.

Himeka hanya menurut, membiarkan tangannya digandeng olehku. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melintas di kepalaku.

"Oh ya Himeka, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _shadow_?" tanyaku dengan suara sepelan mungkin, takut kalau nanti ada yang mendengar percakapan kami.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Himeka malah balik bertanya.

"Habisnya aku mendengar Kazune dan Kazusa terus mengatakan itu," jelasku.

"Oohh begitu, tapi Karin bukannya kita sudah pernah mempelajari tentang _shadow_ di sekolah langit," ujar Himeka bingung.

"Benarkah, hehehehe maaf mungkin aku lupa," ucapku sedikit malu. Bodohnya aku, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku ingat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kujelaskan lagi tentang _shadow_. Dengarkan baik-baik ya," ujar Himeka dengan gaya layaknya seorang guru yang tengah mengajarkan sesuatu pada muridnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

Himeka tersenyum melihatnya lalu ia pun mulai menjelaskan, "_Shadow_ itu makhluk yang tercipta dari perasaan buruk manusia. _Shadow_ itu berwujud bayangan. _Shadow_ hanya muncul ketika hati seorang manusia sudah tertutup oleh perasaan buruk yang sangat kuat. _Shadow_ itu seperti kawan bagi bangsa iblis dan kekuatannya pun tidak jauh beda dengan kekuatan bangsa iblis. Hanya saja kekuatannya bergantung pada hati manusia itu sendiri. Manusia yang sudah menciptakan _shadow_ dari hatinya. Maka ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya, karena jiwanya sudah diambil oleh _shadow_ tersebut. Kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa manusia itu akan meninggal. Maka dari itu Bangsa kita, malaikat menugaskan malaikat senior turun ke bumi dengan tujuan untuk membasmi _shadow_ dan mengembalikan jiwanya ke manusia itu. Tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, meminta Himeka untuk melanjutkan penjelasaannya.

"_Shadow_ tidak hanya berbahaya bagi manusia, tapi juga bagi kita, bangsa malaikat. Karena jika kita sampai dimakan oleh _shadow_, apalagi sampai berhasil merebut jiwa kita. Maka otomatis kita akan menjadi makhluk yang tidak memiliki hati yaitu bangsa iblis," ujar Himeka sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Apa!" seruku tidak percaya.

"Banyak bangsa kita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsa iblis. Untuk itu tugas malaikat senior tidaklah mudah, aku sendiri sangat takut jika suatu saat nanti aku berhasil lulus ujian ini dan menjadi malaikat senior. Aku takut tidak bisa menjalani tugas itu," ujar Himeka sedih.

Aku meneguk ludah, aku tidak percaya seberbahaya itukah _shadow_. Pantas saja Kazune melarangku. Tunggu, kalau begitu gadis itu. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Kau kenapa Karin?" tanya Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Egh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

Himeka hanya memandangku bingung. Lalu ia kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya atau kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Himeka begitu kami sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Tidak, aku tunggu disini saja," ujarku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama kok," ucapnya seraya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding di samping pintu perpustakaan. Menunggu Himeka keluar.

'_Shadow_ ya,' batinku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis di lapangan tadi dan waktu aku bersama Kazune tadi lewat di hadapanku. Tampak gadis itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

'Mau kemana gadis itu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Gadis itu tampak berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, karena rasa penasaran aku pun mengikutinya. Aku mengikuti gadis itu hingga ke halaman belakang. Sekarang ini halaman sedang sepi, karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Gadis itu tampak berhenti di depan sebuah pohon. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memukul pohon itu hingga menyebabkan tangannya berdarah. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mempedulikan tanganya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah bahkan gadis itu tidak tampak sedikitpun merasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan gadis itu mulai bergerak lagi dengan sendirinya persis seperti di lapangan tadi. Namun, kali ini bayangan itu tidak hanya bergerak. Tapi ia mulai membesar dan membentuk suatu makhluk hitam yang sangat menyeramkan.

Seiring dengan terbentuknya makhluk itu, gadis itu jatuh terkulai lemas di depan pohon itu. Sepertinya gadis itu pingsan. Akhirnya makhluk itu sudah terbentuk secara sempurna. Wujudnya seperti manusia hanya saja besar dan hitam dan matanya pun merah.

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya keberadaanku disini sudah ketahuan. Makhluk itu menjulurkan tangannya yang seperti tali panjang ke arahku. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah dililit oleh tangan makhluk itu. Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi semakin aku memberontak. Lilitan tali ini semakin kuat.

Makhluk itu langsung menarikku ke hadapannya. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya susah sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara. Aku hanya bisa menatap ngeri ke arah makhluk itu.

'Kazune, Kazusa, siapun tolong aku,' jeritku dalam hati.

Mulut makhluk itu pun membuka lebar seperti siap melahap apapun yang berada di depannya. Aku pun langsung dilemparkan oleh makhluk itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Arrggghhh!"

**~De Angela~**

**Kazune POV**

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, berniat untuk pulang. Entah kenapa sejak keluar dari kantor guru. Perasaanku tidak enak, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian aku mencium bau sesuatu. Bau yang sangat amat kukenal.

"Sepertinya _shadow_ gadis itu sudah bangkit," ujarku yang setelah itu langsung berlari ke arah _shadow_ itu berada.

Begitu aku melewati perpustakaan, aku melihat Himeka keluar dari sana. Himeka menatapku bingung begitu melihatku berlarian.

"Kazune, ada apa sepertinya kau terburu-buru?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Lho bukannya tadi kau pulang?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku mengembalikan buku dulu baru setelah ini mau pulang sama Karin. Lho Karin mana?" tanya Himeka seraya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Karin.

"Jangan-jangan dia," ucapku menduga-duga.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Kazune?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku yang akan mencari Karin," ujarku pada Himeka.

Himeka hanya menatapku bingung lalu ia tampak tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kau akan menemukan Karin. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian di rumah," ucap Himeka seraya pergi ke arah darimana aku datang tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk ke arahnya. Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan pencarianku.

'Sepertinya baunya berasal dari halaman belakang sekolah. Semoga aku tidak terlambat,' batinku dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, berhubung kemarin Bella sakit dan belum sempet balas _review_. Jadi balasan _review_ _chapter_ 4 dan 5 digabung ya.

Karin : Yah, berarti banyak _review_ yang harus kita balas.

Bella : Berhentilah mengeluh, semangat dong kayak Micchi.

Micchi : Merdeka! Merdeka! Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita kawin lagi.

Jin : Bukannya bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh.

Kazune : Iya nih Micchi, pernah belajar di sekolah atau nggak sih.

Himeka : _Author_, aku kan sudah bacain balasan _review_ di _session talkshow_ _fanfic_ sebelah sama Kazune dan Micchi. Masak ini lagi.

Kazune : Iya, capek tahu. Dari _fanfic_ sebelah langsung lari kesini. Sudah naik ojek, becek, nggak dikasih ongkos lagi sama _author_.

Bella : Memangnya Bella juga nggak capek apa langsung _update_ dua _fanfic_ sekaligus. Kalian aku ajak kesini, karena banyak balasan _review_ yang harus kita balas.

Kazusa : Kalau begitu cepat mulai, daritadi ngomong mulu.

Bella : Iya ya, yang pertama buat **devi yolanda**. Iya nih Kazune payah, emang dari sananya orangnya pelit, perhitungan lagi.

Kazune : Apa kau bilang, _author_ payah!

Kazusa : Diam kalian berdua, kalau kalian berantem. Aku bakalan buat kalian bungee jumping lagi. Mau heh *sambil memberi tatapan _death glare_*.

Bella dan Kazune : *langsung _speechless_*.

Himeka : Buat **Jamilah, KK LOVERS, KK LOVERS 2**. Sekarang sudah tahu kan summon Kazune apa dan _shadow_ itu apa. Maaf ya kalau satu-satu jelasinnya.

Karin : Buat **gea**, apa aku terlihat bodoh. Dasar _author_ payah, kau merusak image-ku.

Bella : Egh non, emang dari sananya kamu sudah bodoh tahu *sambil menjulurkan lidah*.

Micchi : Untuk **Sun, Natali-chan, yume sora, jj, Kazuka Luna Dragneel dan ryukutari**. Aku bilang juga apa, Kazune itu memang cocok jadi tikus. Hahahahaha

Kazune : *langsung pundung di pojokan* _Author_ kejam, masak aku dikasih wujud tikus. Mending kelinci, kucing, pokoknya hewan imut lainnya. Asalkan jangan tikus.

Jin : Kasihan Kazune, dia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang terus disiksa sama _author_. Baiklah, buat **Chinatsu, Fukito, andien hanazono, Rizki Kinanti, karinokazune, karin nizza, Kirei, miss Vanilla, 4**. Ceritanya seru kan, emang _fanfic_ bikinan _author_ itu bombatis.

Bella : Tumben muji-muji, biasanya juga ngeledek. Pasti ada maunya nih *menatap curiga ke arah Jin*.

Jin : Habisnya, di _fanfic_ ini kan cuma aku doang yang belum muncul. _Author_ kapan nih aku muncul?

Bella : Beberapa _chapter_ ke depan, mungkin.

Micchi : Oke, balasan terakhir buat **yui, kktsaniachan, jg, mmm, dan para Guest**. Ini sudah lanjut lagi, maaf kalau lama ya.

Bella : _Minna_, maaf kalau kepanjangan _talkshow_-nya. _Chapter_ depan diusahain ceritanya bakal lebih panjang dari ini dan maaf kalau para readers tidak puas dengan _chapter_ ini.

Kazusa : Pokoknya jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Jin : Dan kasih nilai juga.

Bella : Akhir kata-

All : Sampai jumpa _minna_.


	7. Chapter 7 : Devil Angel

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, akhirnya Bella bisa _update_ juga setelah minggu ini disibukkan dengan banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Oke, kali ini Bella nggak bakal kebanyakan ngomong. Langsung baca saja ya _chapter_ ini. Maaf kalau jelek, karena Bella nggak begitu jago bikin adegan pertempurannya. Tapi ini sudah semampu Bella bikinnya. Jadi _minna_, _this is_ _chapter_ 7.

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 7** **: **Devil Angel

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** "Benar, kau juga akan segera bergabung dengan bangsa iblis." / "Aku adalah dirimu, lebih tepatnya aku adalah sisi gelap dalam hatimu." / "Aku tidak akan lari, karena aku yakin aku tidak akan berubah menjadi iblis." / "Arrrggghh cahaya apa ini?" / "Nah ayo kita mulai pertarungannya." / "Kazune, maaf kami datang terlambat." / "Aqua lancea."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Karin POV**

'Dimana ini, apa aku sekarang berada di perut monster itu. Berarti aku sudah dimakannya dong. Bagaimana ini, bukannya kata Himeka. Jika seorang malaikat sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_. Maka otomatis malaikat itu akan berubah menjadi iblis. Apa mungkin, aku juga akan segera berubah menjadi iblis?' batinku panik.

"Benar, kau juga akan segera bergabung dengan bangsa iblis," ujar sebuah suara dari arah belakangku.

Aku pun segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi. Mataku membulat begitu mendapati sosok yang berada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Rambut _brunette_ itu.

Ikatan _twintail_ itu.

Iris _emerald_ itu.

Itu adalah aku, tepatnya sosok yang sama sepertiku tengah berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak mirip sepertiku. Sayap gadis itu berwarna hitam. Padahal seorang malaikat identik dengan sayapnya yang putih bersih. Sedangkan sayap yang berwarna hitam hanya dimiliki oleh musuh kami, bangsa iblis.

Putih dan hitam warna yang sangat kontras satu sama lainnya. Seperti malaikat dan iblis yang memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan satu sama lainnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku adalah dirimu, lebih tepatnya aku adalah sisi gelap dalam hatimu," sambungnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa!" seruku kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti iblis yang sedang menyamar menjadi diriku," lanjutku seraya menatapnya tajam.

Dia hanya tertawa mengejek medengarnya, lalu berkata, "Kau salah jika mengatakan kalau aku sedang menyamar, tapi kau benar jika mengatakan aku adalah seorang iblis."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Singkatnya aku adalah dirimu yang menjadi iblis," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Itu mustahil, aku ini adalah seorang malaikat tahu," ucapku membantah.

"Memang, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang semakin bertambah lebar, bagiku lebih mirip seperti seringaian.

**Deg**

Aku baru ingat, kalau aku sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_. Itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan berubah menjadi iblis.

"Ya, kau akan berubah menjadi iblis. Dan kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi," ucapnya seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tidak akan lari, karena aku yakin aku tidak akan berubah menjadi iblis," ujarku mantap.

Diriku yang lain itu hanya menatapku kebingungan, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lebih mirip seperti ejekan. "Benarkah, bukannya kau menginginkan kekuatan. Di dunia iblis kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu, karena di dunia iblis tidak ada peraturan. Tidak seperti di dunia malaikat."

"Memang benar aku menginginkan kekuatan, dan di dunia malaikat membuatku tidak bisa melatih kekuatanku karena ada begitu banyak peraturan disana. Tapi, meskipun demikian aku tidak butuh menjadi iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Karena yang kuinginkan adalah kekuatan untuk bisa melindungi bukannya menghancurkan. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan berubah menjadi iblis sampai aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu," jelasku seraya tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya terang yang keluar dari bandul kalungku. Cahaya itu makin lama makin membesar.

"Arrrggghh cahaya apa ini?" tanya diriku yang lain. Sepertinya dia tidak tahan dengan cahaya ini. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja.

Cahaya itu mulai menggantikan kegelapan yang pada awalnya menyelimutiku. Sampai aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku sempat mendengar ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya.

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV**

Kazune terus berlari menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia terus berdoa semoga apa yang ditakutinya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tapi sepertinya hal yang ditakutinya memang sudah terjadi. Dia melihat tas Karin tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Dia juga melihat gadis yang tadi ditemuinya bersama Karin juga sudah tidak sadarkan diri di samping pohon.

Kazune sudah menduga, kalau gadis itu akan mengeluarkan _shadow_ miliknya. Berawal dari pemberitahuan Kazusa tadi pagi yang melihat gadis itu di lapangan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Karin juga akan menyadari ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

_Shadow_ milik gadis itu mulai menyadari kehadiran Kazune disana dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Kazune sendiri hanya menatap tajam ke arah _shadow_ itu. Ia bingung, apa dia harus menyerangnya mengingat Karin berada di dalam perut. Tapi kalau ia tidak segera memusnahkannya. Bisa jadi sosok iblis Karin akan muncul dari _shadow_ itu untuk itu ia harus memusnahkan _shadow_ itu sebelum Karin mulai berubah. Mengingat malaikat yang sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_ akan berubah menjadi iblis.

Kazune masih terus berpikir sedangkan _shadow_ itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sedang dilema. Bisa saja ia memusnahkannya, tapi sama saja dengan membunuh Karin. Atau hanya menunggu saja, menunggu sampai Karin berubah menjadi iblis. Kazune tidak bisa memilih satu dari keduanya. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Karin waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Satu nyawa itu sangat berarti. Apalagi jika itu nyawa Karin, ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Kazune hanya menatap nanar ke arah _shadow_ itu, dalam hati ia terus berharap akan ada sebuah keajaiban akan datang. Dan keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja perut _shadow_ itu bercahaya. Entah itu cahaya apa, tapi sepertinya cahaya itu membuat _shadow_ itu kesakitan. Dan akhirnya _shadow_ itu memuntahkan cahaya itu, dan juga Karin.

Kazune pun sontak langsung menangkapnya. Dilihatnya Karin yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya itu, lebih tepatnya kalungnyalah yang mengeluarkan cahaya tersebut. Diamatinya bandul kalung Karin. Seketikanya matanya membulat.

"Mutiara ini," gumam Kazune pelan.

Tapi sepertinya Kazune harus menghentikan pemikirannya tentang kalung tersebut, karena sekarang _shadow_ itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tangan _shadow_ itu sudah berubah menjadi cambuk dan bersiap-siap untuk mencambuk Kazune. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Kazune sudah menghindar dan membawa Karin ke tempat yang aman. Ia menoleh menatap _shadow_ itu, hasil cambukannya berhasil membuat tanah menjadi retak.

Sepertinya _shadow_ gadis itu lumayan kuat juga. Namun, Kazune tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tidak main-main dengan monster jelek itu.

Tampak Kazune mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu berkata, "_Pugna zona_."

Seketika muncul kubus kecil di tangan Kazune lalu kubus itu membesar dan akhirnya menutupi seluruh halaman belakang sekolah. Kubus ini berguna untuk mengelabui bangsa manusia agar tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kubus ini. Selain itu kubus ini juga berfungsi untuk mengunci pergerakan _shadow_, sehingga dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Nah ayo kita mulai pertarungannya," ucap Kazune dengan tatapan siap memangsa.

"_Angelos ignis_." Begitu selesai diucapkan mantra berubah itu, tiba-tiba muncul simbol aneh dari tanah yang dipijak Kazune. Simbol berbentuk lingkaran dan didalamnya terukir gambar matahari itu mengeluarkan cahaya oranye. Cahaya itu mulai menyelubungi tubuh Kazune dan sayap di punggungnya juga mulai tumbuh. Sekarang ini, Kazune sedang dalam mode bertarung.

_Shadow_ yang melihat Kazune sudah berubah langsung merubah tangannya menjadi meriam lalu menembakkan ke arah Kazune.

Kazune yang sudah menyadari itu langsung menguncapkan matra pelindung. "_Levem clypeum_." Seketika muncul sekumpulan cahaya yang membentuk tameng dan menghalau serangan dari _shadow_ tersebut.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Kazune juga mulai membalas serangannya. Dikatupkannya kedua tangannya lalu diucapkanlah sebuah mantra.

"_Sagittarii ignis_." Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya oranye dari dalam tangannya yang sedang dikatupkan. Lalu ditariklah tangannya sehingga cahaya itu mulai bersebaran dan membentuk sebuah pemanah.

Lalu diarahkannya panah tersebut ke arah _shadow_. "_Sagitta augue_," ucapnya seraya melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panahnya berubah menjadi anak panah api, dan melesat cepat ke arah _shadow_. Namun, _shadow_ tersebut berhasil dengan mudah menangkis serangan tersebut.

Kazune hanya bisa menggeram kesal, melihat anak panahnya tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran. Tapi Kazune tidak menyerah, ia kembali mengarahkan panahnya ke arah _shadow_. Kali ini dia mengucapkan mantra yang berbeda.

"_Dragon de feu_," ucapnya sembari melepaskan anak panahnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini serangan Kazune cukup kuat, karena anak panahnya mulai berubah wujud menjadi naga api. Tapi lagi-lagi _shadow_ bisa menahan serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Malahan _shadow_ itu memakan api yang dikeluarkan oleh naga yang dibuat Kazune. Lalu kembali memuntahkannya dalam wujud bola api berwarna hitam ke arah Kazune.

Tentu saja Kazune tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung terbang menghindar dari serangan bola api. Kazune tertegun begitu melihat beberapa pohon yang habis terbakar karena terkena serangan bola api tersebut.

Kazune pun mendarat di atas ranting pohon, bersembunyi dari _shadow_ sampai ia menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi sepertinya _shadow_ itu sadar kalau Kazune sedang bersembunyi disitu, karena _shadow_ itu kembali mengeluarkan serangan bola apinya ke arah pohon yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian Kazune. Kazune kaget melihat serangan yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Belum sempat dia menghindar atau menguncapkan mantra pelindung. Salah satu bola api itu menghantam bahu kiri Kazune, membuatnya terjatuh dari pohon dan merasakan betapa sakitnya menghantam tanah.

Kazune memegangi bahu kirinya, ia melihat seragamnya yang di bagian bahu kiri sudah berlubang. Memperlihatkan bahunya yang terkena luka bakar yang cukup parah. Kazune cuma bisa meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakit dari bahu kirinya.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang dialami Kazune, _shadow_ itu kembali melancarkan serangan bola apinya. Kali ini hanya satu bola api namun berukuran sangat besar dan kini sedang melesat ke arah Kazune.

Kazune hanya bisa menatap pasrah ke arah bola api itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, bahkan untuk menguncapkan sebuah mantra saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Namun tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah bola air yang berukuran sama menangkis bola api tersebut. Mata Kazune membulat begitu melihat serangan yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kazune, maaf kami datang terlambat."

"Sekarang kau bisa istirahat, biar kami yang mengurus monster jelek ini."

Itu adalah Kazusa dan Micchi. Sekarang mereka juga sudah dalam mode bertarung. Kazune hanya tersenyum sinis melihat mereka berdua. "Baiklah kalau kalian merasa bisa mengalahkannya, lakukan saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo Kazusa!" seru Micchi bersemangat.

"Baiklah, _aqua tormento_," ucap Kazusa yang setelah itu menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya ke arah _shadow_.

Kazune dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha menggendong Karin untuk terbang. Dan Micchi menggendong gadis tadi lalu membawanya terbang juga.

Seketika seluruh halaman belakang sekolah yang dilindungi kubus telah dipenuhi oleh air. Hampir mirip seperti lautan sekarang.

Kazusa tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, dia berpikir kalau _shadow_ itu sudah tenggelam. Padahah tidak, karena tiba-tiba saja muncul banyak tali mirip seperti tali yang telah menarik Karin tadi, hanya saja kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak menjulur keluar dari bawah air.

Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi langsung terbang menghindar, tapi sepertinya tali-tali itu masih terus mengejar-ngejar mereka. Karena ruang terbang mereka sempit gara-gara kubus itu, akhirnya mereka bertiga tertangkap dan ditarik masuk ke dalam air.

Di dalam air, mereka masih terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan Karin dan gadis itu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri ikut ditarik oleh tali itu. Kazune merasa luka di bahu kirinya kembali terasa sakit lagi, Sedangkan Micchi dia terus saja panik sendiri, karena memang pada dasarnya ia tidak bisa berenang.

Kazusa hanya bisa memandang panik ke arah teman-temannya. Bisa-bisa mereka berlima akan mati disini karena kehabisan nafas. Kazusa tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Akhirnya ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. Lalu ia menggumamkan sebuah mantra. "_Aqua lancea_."

Dan sama seperti Kazune tadi, tangan Kazusa yang dikatupkan mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Lalu ditariknya kedua tangannya secara perlahan-lahan, dan cahaya biru itu mulai membentuk sesuatu. Membentuk sebuah senjata.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Gimana ceritanya, bagus apa nggak?

Kazune : Jelek, masa aku bisa kalah sama makhluk jelek itu.

Micchi : Iya, aku juga belum nunjukin kemampuanku. Malah sudah selesai _chapter_ ini.

Bella : Tenang saudara-saudara sekalian, _chapter_ depan bakal dilanjutin lagi kok pertempurannya. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kalian bantuian aku baca balasan _review_ daripada protes melulu.

Kazune : Baiklah, tapi janji. Ini terakhir kalinya aku tampil seperti orang lemah yang tidak berdaya.

Micchi : Iya, _chapter_ depan aku harus banyak ambil bagian dalam pertempuran.

Bella : Iya ya, cerewet banget sih. Kayak cewek saja.

Kazune dan Micchi : APA KAU BILANG!

Bella : Berani ngelawan, aku berhenti ngelanjutin _fanfic_ ini *dengan nada mengancam.*

Langsung didemo sama para readers.

Bella : Oke oke, Bella bacain balasan _review_ saja deh daripada digebuk sama massa. Balasan pertama buat **ryukutari**, Bella nggak _update_ siput tapi _update_ keong. Terus buat **nuri**, **karin0kazune**, **Jamilah**, dan para **Guest**. Ini sudah lanjut, gimana suka apa nggak?

Kazune : Lalu untuk **yu**, nggak usah disuruh bakal aku selamatin kok Karin. Selanjutnya untuk **Kazuka Luna Dragneel**. Aku bakal menghentikan kebiasan pundungku kalau _author_ nggak bersikap kejam lagi denganku.

Bella : Tiada hari tanpa mem-_bully_ Kazune!

Kazune : *Langsung pundung lagi ngeliat _author_ yang nggak tobat-tobat.*

Micchi : Berikutnya **syofalira**, bukannya peka emang dibikin gitu ceritanya sama _author_. Lalu untuk **Rizki Kinanti**, yah bagus deh kalau ceritanya makin bagus. Jadi bakal terus dilanjutin sama _chapter_ berates-ratus.

Bella : Nggak sampai seratus juga kali. Balasan berikutnya untuk **Asahina Natsuki**. Aku setuju sama Asahina-chan, Karin memang cocok jadi iblis. Kalau tentang Jin, dua _chapter_ ke depan sudah mulai muncul kok kalau tidak ada perubahan rencana. Terus buat **Lan Dewi**, makasih dua-duanya sudah dibilang bagus. Tapi yang di-_update_ yang ini dulu ya.

Kazune : *Masih pundung di pojokan.*

Micchi : Untuk **miss Vanilla, **makasih sudah dibilang seru. Tapi lain kali nggak usah jujur-jujur banget ya. Tuh keenakan _author_ dipuji terus. Nanti malah jadi besar kepala kayak squidward. Yang terakhir untuk **Liching**, oke ini sudah lanjut kok. Makasih sudah setia menunggu _fanfic_ ini.

Bella : Baiklah _minna_, jangan lupa _review_ lagi ya.

Micchi : Dan kasih nilai sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalian juga penasaran kan gimana kelanjutan pertempurannya.

Bella : Kalau nilainya banyak, Bella pasti _update_ _fanfic_ yang ini lagi.

Micchi : Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Bella : _Jaa ne_.

Kazune : *Masih saja pundung di pojokan* (-_-)


	8. Chapter 8 : Appearanced Enemy

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Oke ketemu lagi dengan Bella. Tapi sekarang di session talkshow _fanfic_ ini.

Kazusa : _Author_, jahat banget sih. Aku capek-capek bacain balasan _review_ dari para _readers_. _Author_ malah enak-enakan makan sate sama Karin dan Kazune di backstage.

Bella : Salah sendiri, siapa tadi yang nendang-nendang aku kesana.

Kazusa : Agh terserah deh, pokoknya aku nggak mau bacain balasan _review_ lagi.

Bella : Terserah, Bella sudah panggil bala bantuan. _Minna_!

All chara (-Kazusa) : Siaaapp!

Kazusa : Woy, kenapa kalian semua pada kesini. Mau demo!

Bella : Enak saja mereka mau bantuin aku bacain balasan _review_. Tapi sebelumnya, baca dulu ya _chapter_ ini. Maaf kalau jelek. Jujur saja Bella sendiri nggak jago bikin adegan pertempuran. Ini saja hasil dari kebanyakan nonton naruto ^-^

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 8 :** Appearanced Enemy

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Nah, bersiaplah menerima serangan dariku. Procellaeque!" / "Yay, aku berhasil mengalahkan shadow!" / "Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh perihal kemunculan shadow kali ini. Seperti disengaja." / "Jangan-jangan mereka sudah muncul." / "Bagus deh, kalau begitu apa rencana kita selanjutnya. Kita harus menghabisi malaikat itu sebelum kekuatannya bangkit secara penuh."

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV**

Kazusa segera mangatupkan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya tampak mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba tangan Kazusa yang dikatupkan mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Ditariknya cahaya tersebut sehingga membentuk sebuah tombak yang berukuran panjang yang pada ujungnya membentuk huruf E ke atas.

(Micchi : Hei itu kan senjataku di anime Kamichama Karin chu waktu aku berubah menjadi neptunus. Kenapa sekarang jadi senjata Kazusa)

(Bella : Emang kenapa, masalah buat elo)

(Micchi : Wah wah ngajak ribut nih)

(Karin : Stop! _Author_ cepetan lanjutin ceritanya. Kalau mau berantem entar aja)

(Bella : *Langsung balik ngetik lagi*)

Diangkatnya tombak tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"_Aqua uptake_!" seru Kazusa.

Tiba-tiba saja ketiga ujung tombaknya memancarkan sebuah cahaya biru terang dan bagaikan disedot. Semua air yang memenuhi kubus tersedot masuk ke dalam cahaya biru itu

Akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas dari ancaman kehabisan napas. Meski demikian tubuh mereka masih dililit oleh tangan _shadow_ yang rupanya juga bisa membelah.

Kazusa mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah _shadow_ lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"_Aqua globis_!" teriak Kazusa.

Seperti pistol air, ketiga ujung tombaknya mengeluarkan air. Tapi tidak seperti pistol air yang pada umumnya. Ketiga tembakan air ini mulai membelah dan bergerak cepat memotong tangan _shadow_ yang berhasil membuat lilitan-lilitan pada mereka akhirnya lepas.

Karin dan gadis itu langsung terjatuh di tanah. Kazusa yang menyadari hal itu segera mengucapkan suatu mantra pelindung.

"_Aqua bulla_," ucap Kazusa seraya mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Karin dan gadis itu secara bergantian.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gelembung besar yang melindungi Karin dan gadis itu. Sehingga serangan apapun tidak bisa melukai mereka berdua. Setelah itu Kazusa langsung menghampiri Kazune yang sedang memegangi luka bakarnya yang bertambah parah. Sebelumnya Kazusa member perintah kepada Micchi.

"Micchi, kau urus dulu _shadow_ itu sampai aku selesai menyembuhkan luka Kazune!" seru Kazusa yang setelah itu langsung keluar dari area kubus bersama dengan Kazune.

Micchi yang masih terlihat mengatur napasnya langsung terlonjak kaget. "Heh?!"

Tampak _shadow_ sudah menumbuhkan tangannya kembali yang tadi sudah dipotong oleh Kazusa.

"Baiklah _shadow_ jelek, bersiaplah menerima pembalasanku karena sudah hampir membuatku mati tenggelam," ujar Micchi penuh emosi.

Tampak Micchi mengepalkan tangannya lalu diucapkannya sebuah mantra pemanggil. "_Ventilador_!" serunya.

Munculah sebuah cahaya perak dari kepalan tangan Micchi lalu cahaya tersebut memanjang hingga membentuk sebuah kipas raksasa.

(Bella : _Minna_, bentuk kipasnya mirip sama kipas yang dipakai Temari di Naruto)

(Karin : Ya ampun _author_ nggak kreatif banget sih bikin senjatanya)

(Bella : Sudahlah. Oke, _back to story_)

Dilebarkannya kipas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, bersiaplah menerima serangan dariku. _Procellaeque_!" seru Micchi seraya mengibaskan kipasnya ke arah _shadow_.

Langsung saja terjadi angin topan dadakan di dalam area kubus. Kazune dan Kazusa yang berada di luar kubus hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat serangan Micchi yang terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa berlebihan, karena selain membuat _shadow_ itu terpental. Angin topan buatan Micchi ini juga berhasil membuat pohon-pohon yang ditanam di belakang sekolah langsung porak-poranda. Untung saja Karin dan gadis itu sudah dilindungi oleh gelembung buatan Kazusa tadi. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan efek apapun pada mereka.

Micchi berdecak puas melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai _shadow_. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri _shadow_ yang sudah tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Yay, aku berhasil mengalahkan _shadow_!" seru Micchi senang sekaligus bangga.

Karena terlalu asyik sendiri, Micchi tidak menyadari kalau _shadow_ mulai bangkit berdiri lagi dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Micchi. Beruntungnya, sebelum _shadow_ berhasi melancarkan serangannya. Ada air berbentuk tali yang langsung melilit tubuh _shadow_ dengan kencang, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Micchi, jangan gegabah dulu. Cepat segel _shadow_ ini!" seru Kazusa seraya memegangi tombaknya dengan erat, menahan _shadow_ agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tampak _shadow_ mulai memberontak, ia mulai mengeluarkan serangan bola api hitamnya. Kazune yang sudah pulih kembali segera mengeluarkan bola apinya yang langsung melenyapkan bola api hitam milik _shadow_.

"Micchi cepat, kau jangan melamun saja. Bodoh!" Kali ini gentian Kazune yang berteriak.

"Baiklah akan segera kulakukan," ucap Micchi sedikit kesal karena dikatai bodoh oleh Kazune.

Micchi pun segera memosisikan kedua tangannya tepat di depan _shadow_ lalu menyerukan sebuah mantra dengan keras, "Signaveris!"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul simbol berbentuk bintang bersayap yang merupakan lambang dunia langit, dunia malaikat. Simbol itu muncul tepat di belakang _shadow_. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sepasang sayap yang berada di simbol tersebut membesar dan mulai menyelubungi _shadow_. Terdengar jeritan _shadow_ yang meraung kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepayang sayap itu kembali mengembang lagi dan simbol bintang bersayap pun itu menghilang begitu saja. Yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan cahaya putih terang dan cahaya itu mulai terbang menuju ke tempat gadis itu berada lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tepatnya di hatinya.

Kazusa segera melepaskan mantra pelindungnya pada gadis itu dan juga Karin. Kazune pun juga menghilangkan kubus yang mengelilingi halaman belakang sekolah selama pertempuran ini. Setelah itu mereka bertiga kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Untung saja, halaman belakang sekolah yang tadi sudah porak-poranda akibat ulah Micchi sudah kembali ke sedia kala, karena efek dari kubus itu yang membuat semua kerusakan yang terjadi selama pertempuran ditiadakan.

Kazusa langsung terduduk lemas. "Agh capeknya, tenagaku sudah terkuras habis," keluh Kazusa.

"Egh aku dimana?" tanya gadis pemilik _shadow_ tadi yang rupanya sudah sadarkan diri.

Micchi pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Tadi kau tertidur disini," jelas Micchi.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" seru gadis itu panic seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Jika kau punya masalah, sebaiknya ceritakan saja pada temanmu. Mungkin itu bisa mengurangi beban di hatimu. Tidak baik menyimpan masalah seorang diri," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu hanya menatap bingung ke arah Kazune. Dia tampak terdiam cukup lama. Tapi akhirnya seulas senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Akan aku coba, terimakasih atas nasehatnya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujar gadis itu yang langsung pergi.

"Hah, semoga saja gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan _shadow_ lagi. Kalau tidak, bisa merepotkan," ucap Micchi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atar rumput.

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh perihal kemunculan _shadow_ kali ini. Seperti disengaja," ucap Kazune dengan nada curiga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Micchi tidak mengerti maksud Kazune.

"Seperti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja memunculkan _shadow_ disini untuk suatu alasan," lanjut Kazune tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Micchi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah muncul," ucap Micchi yang tamak sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan yang diincar adalah," ucap Kazusa yang langsung menoleh ke arah Karin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Kazune dan Micchi pun juga mengikuti arah pandang Kazusa. Menatap Karin yang tidak mengetahui kalau kemungkinan dirinya sedang diincar.

**~De Angela~**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kazune dan kawan-kawan berada. Tepatnya di atap gedung sekolah. Ada dua sosok yang sedari tadi sudah mengamati pertarungan mereka. Sosok itu bersayapkan hitam dan pandangan mereka sangatlah tajam dan menusuk. Yang memiliki rambut hitam legam adalah si cowok. Dan yang cewek juga memiliki rambut hitam panjang, hanya saja rambutnya diikat menjadi dua.

Jelas sekali wajah mereka terlihat kesal melihat akhir pertempurannya. Raut wajah mereka terlihat tidak puas.

"Sial, kita gagal. Tapi aku heran kenapa gadis itu tidak berubah menjadi iblis. Bukannya dia sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_," ujar si cewek itu bingung.

"Itu karena kalung yang dipakainya," jawab si cowok singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Maksudnya jelas.

"Hah, memangnya ada apa dengan mutiara di kalung itu?" tanya si cewek itu lagi.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, si cowok hanya diam seribu kata. Matanya masih menatap tajam sosok yang berada di bawahnya. Si cewek yang merasa dikacangi hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Apa kau akan membela teman-teman malaikatmu itu. Ingat sekarang kau adalah iblis," ujar gadis itu tajam.

"Aku tahu dan kau tenang saja. Mereka bukan temanku lagi. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah tidak ingat lagi tentang mereka," uajr si cowok seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Bagus deh, kalau begitu apa rencana kita selanjutnya. Kita harus menghabisi malaikat itu sebelum kekuatannya bangkit secara penuh," terang si cewek.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana yang bagus," ucap si cowok seraya menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Oke, sekarang Bella akan membacakan _review_ dari para _readers_ dengan semua karakter KK kecuali Kazusa *sambil nunjuk Kazusa yang lagi pundung di pojokan tak lupa dengan aura seramnya*.

Karin : Sebagai tokoh utama, aku akan membacakan balasan yang pertama. Untuk **Asahina Natsuki**, aku jadi iblis._ What the hell_! Dimana-mana tokoh utamanya itu protagonis. Lebih cocokan Kazusa yang jadi iblis.

Kazusa : *Langsung ngelempar centong ke arah Karin*.

Karin : *Langsung ngehindar dan akhirnya yang terkena lemparan centong adalah*.

Jin : Wadaw, siapa nih yang ngelempar centong ke arahku.

All (-Kazusa dan Jin) : *Langsung nunjuk ke arah Kazusa*.

Kazusa : *Tambah pundung di pojokan*.

Bella : Kenapa jadi ngawur gini acaranya. Kita kan harus bacain _review_, gimana sih?

Micchi : Bener kata _author_. Selanjutnya buat **ryukutari**. Aku juga heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini _session talkshow_-nya jadi acara pundung. Kemarin Kazune, sekarang Kazusa. Capek deh.

Jin : Terus buat **Jamilah** dan **Ikina**. Makasih sudah dibilang bagus, meski ceritanya ngawur gini.

Himeka : Untuk **Rizki Kinanti**, nggak apa-apa kok nyalahin _author_. _Author_ memang serba salah, jadi sah sah saja kalau disalahin.

Kazune : Buat **Lan Dewi**, _author_ memang kurang ajar kalau bikin cerita. Melenceng semua karakter aslinya. Tapi ya sudahlah, namanya juga _author_ amatir.

Bella : *Langsung ngeluarin jurus tendangan maut (?) *.

BUGH

Micchi : *Langsung tepar, lemah, tak berdaya*.

Rupanya Kazune menjadikan Micchi sebagai tamengnya yang mengakibatkan Micchi lah yang terkena tendangan _author_.

Himeka : Wah Micchi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit nih!

All (-Kazusa) : *Langsung menggontong Micchi ke rumah sakit*.

Kazusa : Woy kenapa aku ditinggalin lagi. Terus gimana dengan balasan _review_-nya.

Readers : Kamu yang baca!

Kazusa : Hah aku lagi, ya sudah deh aku bacain. Buat para **Guest, **, dan **RahmaDes**, makasih sudah dibilang seru. Lalu buat **Nitsuki Matsushima29**, memang _author_ terinspirasi dari sana. Nggak kreatif banget kan. Selanjutnya buat **nuri**, semua karakter yang diasuh sama _author_ memang OOC semua. Buat **karin0kazune** dan **Sakamae Shika**, buat panjang. Diusahain deh. Terus buat **miss Vanila**, tegang ya. Menurutku biasa-biasa saja tuh. Untuk **yu**, _author_ memang pilih kasih. Ngasih adegan sama Karin cuma tidur doang. Terus buat **fasyamazaya**, maaf kalau lama _update_-nya, biasa _author_ sibuk dan juga MALAS.

Bella : _Minna_, baiklah Bella bakal lanjutin- *tiba-tiba langsung nyelonong masuk*.

Kazusa : Telat aku sudah bacain semua balasan _review_-nya.

Bella : Benarkah, _thank you so much_ Kazusa *sambil meluk-meluk Kazusa*.

Kazusa : *Langsung bergidik ngeri ngeliat _author_ yang rada sakit jiwa*.

Bella : Oh iya, Bella hampir lupa. Bella mau minta bantuan dari para _readers_. Boleh kan?

Readers : Bantuan apa?

Bella : Gampang kok, ini kan Karin masih malaikat junior. Kalau dia sudah jadi malaikat senior pasti Karin memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung melawan _shadow_. Nah menurut kalian, tipe elemen apa yang cocok sama Karin. Ini pilihannya :

Elemen bumi

Elemen rumput / tumbuhan (Air + bumi)

Elemen Es (Air + Angin)

Elemen meteor (Api + Bumi)

Elemen lava / magma (Api + Air)

Bella : Nah itu pilihan elemennya, kalau kalian tanya kenapa nggak ada air, api, dan angin. Itu karena sudah ada yang punya. Tahu sendiri kan siapa. Oh iya sekalian senjata tempurnya ya. Harus sesuai dengan tipe kekuatannya. Kalau Kazune kan, panah api. Kazusa, tombak neptunus / air, dan Micchi senjatanya kipas.

Kazusa : Nah itu pemberitahuan dari _author_ yang panjang kali lebar. Mohon partisipasinya ya _minna_. Jangan lupa _review_ dan kasih nilai lagi. Sekian dari kami.

Bella dan Kazusa : _Jaa ne_.


	9. Chapter 9 : Fortune Telling

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : Yahoo _minna_-san, kita kembali hadir di _chapter_ 9. Horee…!

Karin : Lho, _author_ mana?

BRUK

(Tiba-tiba terjadi hujan kertas yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan)

Jin : Apaan nih? *sambil mengambil satu lembar kertas yang jatuh di atas kepalanya*.

Bella : Oh itu semua _review_ dari para _readers_.

Micchi : Uaapppaa! Sebanyak ini *sambil ngobrak-ngabrik kertas yang tadi sempat terjatuh*.

Bella : Woi jangan diberantakin dong, bantu ngambilin kek! *mulai sewot*.

Micchi : Iya ya *langsung bantuin mungutin semua kertas-kertas yang tadi jatuh*.

Kazusa : Terus gimana kita balasnya, masak kita harus balas semua _review_ sebanyak ini.

Bella : Sudah diam saja, berhubung kalian ada enam orang *sambil nunjuk Karin, Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan Jin*. Jadi kalian dapat jatah bacain lima _review_ untuk masing-masing dari kalian.

All (-Bella) : Uuaaapppaa, terus _author_ ngapain? *mulai demo*.

Bella : Yah buka _chapter_ inilah, oke _minna_ ini dia _chapter_ 9. Berhubung _session talkshow_-nya bakal panjang, maka ceritanya juga Bella panjangin deh. Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan, selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 9 :** Fortune Telling

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi Kazune?" / "Tidak, Karin tidak berubah menjadi iblis. Dia masih seorang malaikat." / "Jadi kau benar-benar yakin kalau mereka sudah datang." / "Jadi benar, kalau mereka mengincar Karin." / "Sepertinya begitu, lagipula apa kalian masih ingat tentang ramalan itu." / "Aku setuju denganmu, besok pagi-pagi kita pergi ke dunia langit."

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV**

"Hooaahhmmm… sudah pagi ya," ucap Karin sambil menguap.

Ia menyingkapkan selimutnya dari tubuhnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, ingatannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa kemarin siang yang baru saja dialaminya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Karin hampir saja tidak mempercayai bahwa kemarin dirinya sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_. Seharusnya dia tidak disini sekarang, seharusnya dia sudah bergabung dengan bangsa iblis sekarang. Menjadi bagian dari mereka yang otomatis menjadi musuh dari bangsa malaikat.

Tapi entah ini sebuah keajaiban atau apa. Hal itu tidak terjadi pada Karin. Dia masih seorang malaikat, tidak berubah menjadi iblis.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar pintu kamar Karin yang diketuk. Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut_ indigo_ yang membawakan sarapan untuk Karin.

"Syukurlah Karin, kau sudah sadar. Begitu mendengar cerita dari Micchi kalau kau dimakan oleh _shadow_. Aku langsung _shock_ tahu, tapi sekarang aku sudah lega melihat kau tidak apa-apa," terang Himeka seraya meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur ayam dan segelas susu hangat di atas meja dekat tempat tidur Karin.

"Himeka, mana Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang terdengar sangat cemas.

Tampak Himeka menunjukkan seulas senyum manisnya. "Kau tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja. Sekarang mereka sedang melapor perihal peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin pada tetua malaikat."

"Jadi sekarang mereka berada di dunia langit?" tanya Karin lagi.

Himeka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya.

"Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Karin ingin tahu.

"Umm… mungkin malam nanti mereka baru kembali kesini. Katanya mereka juga ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan disana," jelas Himeka.

"Oh iya Karin, kau kan baru sadar. Sebaiknya makanlah dulu, lalu istirahat," ujar Himeka menasehati.

"Lho, memangnya kita nggak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Karin keheranan.

"Karin, ini hari Minggu. Untuk apa kita pergi ke sekolah, sekolah kan libur!" seru Himeke gemas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja seharian ini," lanjut Himeka seraya beranjak keluar kamar.

Tapi cepat-cepat langsung ditahan oleh Karin. "Himeka, tunggu!" seru Karin tiba-tiba.

Himeka pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Karin dan berbalik menatap Karin dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku mau tanya, bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau seorang malaikat jika sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_. Maka malaikat itu akan berubah menjadi iblis. Lalu kenapa aku tidak berubah, padahal aku sudah dimakan oleh _shadow_ kemarin?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi.

Tampak Himeka menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Maaf, Karin. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, karena aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa alasannya kau tidak berubah menjadi iblis. Waktu aku tanyakan pada Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi tentang itu. Mereka tidak menjawab sama sekali. Jadi maafkan aku."

Himeka menunduk sedih, karena tidak bisa menjawab kebingunganku ini. Cepat-cepat aku menghiburnya. "Egh sudahlah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah membawakan sarapanku. Setelah makan, aku akan langsung istirahat," ujarku mencoba ceria.

Himeka kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja," terang Himeka.

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Melihatnya, Himeka langsung keluar dari kamar Karin membiarkan Karin untuk beristirahat.

Setelah kepergian Himeka, Karin menurunkan kembali kedua jempolnya. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa penasaran dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, lebih baik dia tanya langsung saja pada Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi begitu mereka sudah pulang. Andaikata mereka tidak mau memberitahunya, Karin akan memaksa mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

Karin mendesah, ia segera mengambil bubur ayam yang masih mengeluarkan uap kecilnya. Ia memakan bubur ayamnya itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

**~De Angela~**

**Himeka POV **

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar Karin dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu aku langsung menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok di samping pintu kamar Karin. Senyum yang tadi sempat terlukis pada wajahku langsung sirna. Digantikan oleh senyum kecut, yah perasaanku sedang tidak enak sekarang. Ingatanku kembali ke peristiwa kemarin sore. Dimana aku tidak sengaja mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku.

**Flashback on**

"Kami pulang!" seru seseorang dari arah ruang tamu.

Aku yang waktu itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, langsung menghentikan kegiatanku dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Aku yakin itu adalah Kazune, Kazusa, Karin, dan juga Micchi.

Tapi aku langsung dibuat terkejut begitu melihat keadaan mereka berempat. Karin dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di gendongan Kazune. Keadaan Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi juga lumayan berantakan. Baju seragam Kazune yang di bagian bahu kirinya terlihat seperti bekas terbakar. Wajah Kazusa juga terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dan keadaan Micchi, dari atas sampai bawah sangat acak-acakan.

Aku langsung menghampiri mereka, dan mencoba bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?"

Mereka hanya diam saja. Kazusa langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Micchi pun ikut-ikutan langsung melentangkan tubuhnya di atas karpet. Dan Kazune, ia sendiri langsung menuju ke kamar Karin. Karena bingung, aku hanya mengikuti Kazune menuju ke kamar Karin seraya bertanya terus tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, pertanyaanku terus diacuhkan olehnya.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Karin. Kazune baru mau angkat bicara, "Himeka, tolong kau jaga Karin ya."

Aku hanya bisa menautkan alis, bingung. "Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi Kazune?" tanyaku entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Kazune menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan diluar saja!" seru Kazune seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Karin.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua kembali menuju ke ruang tamu. Kazusa malah sudah tidur di atas sofa, dan Micchi langsung mengganti posisinya ke posisi duduk begitu kami masuk ke ruang tamu.

Aku pun langsung duduk di samping Micchi, dan Kazune sendiri. Ia tampak mengucapkan suatu mantra yang membuat ujung rambut Kazusa terbakar. Sontak saja Kazusa langsung menjerit kaget dan segera memadamkan apinya dengan kekuatannya. Setelah api berhasil dipadamkan, dan untung saja yang terbakar cuma ujung rambutnya. Kazusa langsung men-_death glare_ ke arah Kazune.

Kazune cuek bebek saja, ia langsung duduk di samping Himeka. Kazusa yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Suasana pun menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tampak kulihat Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan aku disibukkan dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benakku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Karin. Apa ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku?" tanyaku memohon seraya menatap ke arah mereka secara bergantian.

"Ceritanya panjang. Micchi, sekarang ceritakan pada Himeka apa yang sudah terjadi!" seru Kazune lebih seperti perintah di telinga Micchi.

"Hah, kenapa aku yang harus bercerita," protes Micchi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang cerita," ucap Micchi pasrah.

Aku pun langsung memusatkan perhatianku ke arah Micchi, siap untuk menyimak apapun yang akan ia katakan.

"Sebenarnya tadi sepulang sekolah ada _shadow_ yang muncul di sekolah," terang Micchi.

"Apa itu penyebab Kazune berlarian di koridor tadi?" tanyaku seraya menatap ke arah Kazune.

Kazune hanya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Karin yang pingsan?" tanyaku yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya sebelum Kazune menemukan _shadow_ itu, Karin sudah berhasil menemukannya. Tapi karena tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk bertarung. Akhirnya Karin dimakan oleh _shadow_ itu," jelas Micchi.

"Apa, Karin dimakan oleh _shadow_!" seruku tidak percaya. "Ka-kalau begitu, dia berubah menjadi iblis dong," sambungku cepat.

"Tidak, Karin tidak berubah menjadi iblis. Dia masih seorang malaikat," ucap Kazusa yang sedari tadi diam terus.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, bukannya-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Perkataanku sudah dipotong oleh Kazune.

"Sudahlah yang penting Karin selamat sekarang," ucap Kazune sedikit membentak.

Aku pun langsung terdiam. Seumur hidupku aku baru pertama kali ini dibentak oleh Kazune. Maka dari itu aku sedikit takut ketika Kazune membentakku seperti tadi.

"Maaf," ucap Kazune yang sepertinya sadar kalau ia sudah membuatku ketakutan.

Aku masih terdiam, tidak berani membalas ucapan Kazune. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatapnya, rasanya aku merasa sedikit takut. Kazusa yang menyadari suasana yang telah tercipta ini, segera mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang. Aku sudah lapar nih gara-gara tadi bertarung habis-habisan melawan _shadow_," ujar Kazusa dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku juga sudah lapar," ucap Micchi ikut-ikutan.

Aku pun segera beranjak berdiri. "Kalau begitu, akan aku siapkan makan malam untuk kalian," ujarku yang setelah itu langsung berlari menuju dapur.

**Skip Time**

"Kenyangnya, sekarang tenagaku sudah pulih kembali!" seru Micchi begitu kami selesai makan malam.

Aku pun segera membereskan piring-piring, dibantu oleh Kazusa. Setelah mencuci semua piring-piring. Kami kembali menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Himeka, sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidur nanti saja," ucapku sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang," ucap Kazune sedikit ketus.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk pasrah dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

Sebelum aku menuju kamarku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Karin. Aku membuka pintu kamar Karin dengan hati-hati lalu menengok ke dalam kamar. Rupanya Karin masih tertidur. Sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

Aku pun menutup kembali pintu kamar Karin dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke kamarku. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Aku pun langsung mengintip dari balik pegangan tangga, mencoba melihat ke arah bawah. Rupanya Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak serius. Bahkan aku sempat melihat mereka bersitegang. Karena rasa penasaran, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk tidur. Meski aku tahu menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meski tadi Micchi sudah menjelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, tapi aku tetap merasa mereka masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar yakin kalau mereka sudah datang," ucap Micchi sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, buktinya adalah kemunculan _shadow_ tadi," terang Kazune.

"Tapi Kazune, bisa saja itu cuma kebetulan saja," bantah Micchi.

"Tidak, Kazune benar. Itu benar-benar ulah mereka," ujar Kazusa setuju.

Micchi langsung menatap bingung ke arah Kazusa.

Tampak Kazusa mengehela napas panjang. "Apa kau lupa, _shadow_ hanya keluar pada saat seorang manusia berada pada puncak keputusasaan dan berniat mengakhiri hidup dengan melakukan bunuh diri. Maka dari itu, rasanya aneh sekali kalau gadis itu sampai bisa mengeluarkan _shadow_-nya kecuali jika ada seseorang yang memaksa _shadow_ gadis itu untuk keluar," jelas Kazusa panjang lebar.

Micchi hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk paham. "Tapi tunggu sebentar, kenapa mereka sampai memaksa keluar _shadow_ gadis itu?" tanya Micchi bingung.

"Itu karena ada Karin disana. Makanya mereka memanfaatkan _shadow_ gadis itu untuk menjadikan Karin sebagai salah satu bagian dari mereka." Kali ini gantian Kazune yang menjelaskan.

"Jadi benar, kalau mereka mengincar Karin," ucap Micchi pada akhirnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, lagipula apa kalian masih ingat tentang ramalan itu," ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku masih ingat. Ramalan yang menceritakan akan adanya seorang malaikat yang memiliki cahaya bintang yang paling terang di antara semua malaikat. Dengan kekuatan cahaya bintang itu, maka kekuatan elemennya pun juga sangat kuat. Bahkan sangat memungkinkan, malaikat itu untuk menguasai semua elemen keseimbangan," terang Micchi.

"Benar, dan aku yakin malaikat itu adalah Karin," ucap Kazune.

"Hah, kalau begitu kita harus melaporkan situasi gawat ini pada tetua malaikat," usul Micchi.

"Aku setuju denganmu, besok pagi-pagi kita pergi ke dunia langit," ujar Kazune.

"Apa! Jadi kita meninggalkan Karin dan Himeka disini. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang Karin dan Himeka saat kita pergi," ujar Kazusa tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian tanpa adanya perlindungan," ujar Kazune menenangkan.

"Jangan-jangan kau akan menggunakan segel itu," ucap Micchi dengan nada curiga.

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain," balas Kazune seraya tersenyum kecil.

Aku langsung terduduk lemas. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku terasa sangat lemas sekali. Bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku saja, rasanya susah sekali. Pikiranku masih berkecambuk. Otakku masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang barusan kudengar. Aku menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalaku berulang kali.

'Apa benar yang mereka ucapkan itu bahwa Karin adalah malaikat dalam ramalan itu dan sekarang dirinya sedang diincar oleh bangsa iblis,' batinku dalam hati.

**Flashback off**

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV **

Himeka menghela napas panjang begitu mengingat kembali percakapan kemarin yang dia dengar. Dia belum sempat menanyakan kembali tentang kejadian kemarin pada Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi. Karena pagi-pagi sekali mereka langsung pamit pergi ke dunia langit dan meminta dirinya untuk menjaga Karin seharian ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tanyakan lagi sewaktu mereka pulang nanti," gumam Himeka yang setelah itu langsung beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti. Tenggorokannya tercekat saking terkejutnya dia, begitu melihat dua sosok bersayapkan hitam berdiri di depan matanya.

"Arrrggghhh!" jerit Himeka yang langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Dua sosok itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Himeka sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sekarang tinggal satu malaikat lagi yang harus kita urus," ucap salah satu sosok yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar Karin.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Saatnya balas _review_ :D

All (-Bella) : Huuu *sambil ngelemparin _author_ pakek tomat busuk*.

Bella : *berlindung diri dengan payung* Berani ngelawan, kusiksa kalian *sambil memasang senyum _evil_*.

All (-Bella) : *langsung bergidik ngeri, takut akan terjadi pertumpahan darah (?)*.

Bella : Nah gitu dong. Baiklah, sekarang kalian ambil kertas undian ini.

Karin : Buat apa _author_?

Bella : SUDAH AMBIL SAJA! *galak _mode on_*.

All (-Bella) : *langsung pada ngambil kertas undian satu persatu*.

Bella : Siapa yang dapat nomer satu.

Jin : Aku, _author_ *sambil angkat tangan*.

Bella : Kalau begitu kamu yang pertama baca balasan _review_. Setelah kamu, nomer dua yang baca dan seterusnya. Ngerti, kan?

All (-Bella) : *langsung ngangguk-ngangguk paham*.

Bella : Oke, cepat mulai!

**JIN**

**1. Guest **:Siaaappp, bakal dilanjut terus kok.

**2. larasati eka** : Hah, _fanfic_ ini menarik. Padahal kan nggak punya tangan, gimana bisa menarik? *pasang muka polos atau bloon ya*.

**3. Mey-Mey Hinamori **: Memang, Karin judesnya minta ampun *langsung dilempar panci sama Karin*. Aduh, ta-tapi Karin tetap cantik kok *sambil sujud-sujud di hadapan Karin*.

**4. Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29 **: Lebih bagusan lagi kalau yang pundung itu Kazune dan Kazusa *langsung dihajar sama Kazune dan Kazusa*

**5. karin0kazune** : Ini sudah lanjut kok, vampire game juga bakal dilanjutin kok. Jadi ditunggu ya.

**KARIN**

**1. ryukutari** : Makasih sudah dibilang lkw (Lanjut, Keren, Wonderful). Dan terima kasih sudah seantusias itu, sampai ditunggu segala pesannya.

**2. RahmaDes **: Memang Jin cocok jadi iblis. COCOK BANGET MALAH *masih dendam sama Jin*.

**3. Asahina Natsuki** : Benarkah aku cocok sama elemen es, gimana ya. Heemm… *sambil terus mikir sampai otaknya terbakar kayak patrick*.

**4. nuri **: *sambil bayangin senjata yang dimaksud oleh nuri-chan*. Aduh, otakku _not responding_. Hehehe…

**5. Jamilah ikina **: Tadi es, tumbuhan, sekarang lava. Aduh aku jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana! *teriak Karin histeris*

**HIMEKA**

**1. yu** : Makasih sudah dibilang seru, ini sudah lanjut kok.

**2. Liching **: Wah jangan deh, meski _author_ suka nyiksa kita. Tapi dia baik banget kok orangnya *langsung dipeluk sama _author_*.

**3. Lan Dewi **: Kurang panjang ya, tapi ini sudah agak dipanjangin kok. Sebenarnya _author_ bisa bikin panjang, tapi mungkin bakal lama _update_-nya. Hayoo, pilih yang mana?

**4. Van's Leo **: Makasih makasih *sambil niruin gaya mei-mei*

**5. j **: Kalau sama kayak Kazune berarti api dong, tapi kan api nggak ada di pilihannya. Jadi, maaf ya tapi kalau api gabungan mungkin bisa. Kayak meteor atau lava. Nanti bakalan diceritain kok kenapa Jin bisa jadi iblis.

**MiCCHI**

**1. Meirin Hinamori **: Waduh, dalam bener arti elemennya. Oke deh, ide dari Meirin-chan bakal ditampung dulu sama _author_ pakek ember (?)

**2. Yume Kanzaki **: Nggak jauh beda alasannya dengan pemilih elemen tumbuhan lainnya. Rata-rata alasannya cinta alam. Padahal kalau disuruh bersih-bersih paling males itu Karin *langsung dilempar pakek kain pel*.

**3. Ayanokoiji **: Waduh, sama dengan _author_ dong. Dia juga nggak ahli dalam senjata. Tapi dia ahli nyiksa orang *langsung dihadiahi sama _author_ dengan sebuah tonjokan tepat di wajah*.

**4. Touko **: Iya ya, ini sudah lanjut kok. Maaf nggak bisa kilat, soalnya _author_ orangnya kolot *langsung ditonjok lagi sama _author_*.

**5. Zainab **: Wah, ada yang pilih lava nih di balasan _review_-ku. Tapi tunggu sebentar… lava + api + angin = . . . Jadi apa ya?

**KAZUSA**

**1. Aisyah **: Wah ceritanya ini elemennya Karin digabung sama orang-orang terus jadi apa ya. Bagus sih, bisa mikir sejauh itu. Tapi shuriken lava, itu yang bikin pertanyaan. Maksudnya apa, mau main ninja-ninjaan. Kalau gitu aku ikut ya!

**2. Ghita Nazawa **: Oh jadi pemilihannya berdasarkan sifatnya nih. Oke, masuk akal lah. Kalau gitu aku orangnya lembut dong, kan elemenku air. Hehehe…

**3. Silla Sella **: Kalem katamu! Belum liat sih kemarin Karin habis nari cessar di kamarnya *langung dibekep sama Karin*.

**4. Zaida **: Sama kayak Ghita-chan. Pemilihannya berdasarkan sifat. Tapi aku mau protes, kalau es cuek sama dingin. Kenapa Kazune nggak elemen es saja. Jawabannya mudah, karena yang buat _fanfic_ ini _author_ payah itu *langsung dilempar pakek laptop (?)*

**KAZUNE**

**1. Hanazono Ibara **: Kenapa rata-rata senjatanya pada milih tongkat Athena. Padahal tongkat Athena sendiri identik dengan tumbuhan. Dan lagi kalau elemennya lava, harusnya senjatanya juga berhubungan dengan lava. Kayak meriam, basoka, terus… *mulai ngelantur kemana-mana*.

**2. Azzahra Jinan **: Ya ampun masak masalah beginian sampai diskusi segala. Aku heran deh kenapa para _readers_ mau saja diminta sarannya. Padahal dibayar juga nggak *langsung dilempar pakek hape (?)*.

**3. Rifqotu salma **: Sama, aku juga lelah bacain balasan _review_ panjang begini.

**4. Jin kuga payah **: Woy, aku suka nama penamu, keren banget *langsung ditabok sama Jin*. *langsung balas mukul Jin dan akhirnya mereka berdua jadi berantem*.

Bella : STOP! JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI! *teriak _author_ pakek toa*.

Kazune dan Jin : *langsung berhenti dan men-_death glare_ ke arah _author_*.

Bella : *cuek bebek* _Minna_, Bella sudah hitung _polling_ untuk setiap elemennya. Ini dia hasilnya

Elemen bumi : 0 poin

Elemen tumbuhan : 8 poin

Elemen es : 3 poin

Elemen meteor : 0 poin

Elemen lava : 10 poin

Karin : Wah berarti dalam cerita ini elemenku lava dong, _author_.

Bella : Belum tentu sih, semua keputusan masih di tanganku. Aku cuma minta pendapat dari para _readers_ saja.

Karin : Ohh gitu.

Bella : Kalau Karin pengennya elemen apa?

Karin : Aku mau elemen petir.

Bella : Itu nggak ada di pilihannya tau!

Karin : Agh kalau gitu terserah _author_ deh.

Bella : Oke deh, kalau gitu aku yang pilih. Awas kalau protes nanti.

Kazusa : _Author_ cepetan tutup _chapter_ ini, sebentar lagi kita mau pergi kondangan (?)

Bella : Iya ya. _Minna_ aku mau minta pendapat lagi.

_Readers_ : Apaan?

Bella : Menurut kalian, Jin cocoknya elemen apa? Ini dia pilihannya

Elemen api

Elemen meteor

Elemen lava

Jin : _Author_, kenapa semua berhubungan dengan api.

Bella : Nggak apa-apa biar mirip sama Kazune.

Kazune : Pokoknya jangan pilih api, aku nggak mau kembaran sama dia!

Bella : Diam saja deh, nah _minna_ mohon bantuannya ya. Akhir kata-

_Readers_ : Tunggu, sama senjatanya atau nggak.

Bella : Terserah deh, tapi jangan aneh-aneh ya senjatanya _minna_. Sekian dariku, maaf kalau kepanjangan _talkshow_-nya.

All : Sampai jumpa _minna_!


	10. Chapter 10 : Kidnapped

**Title : **De Angela

**Chapter 10** **: **Kidnapped

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~De Angela~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Friendship

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** "Kau lihat kan, satu langkah lagi kamu masuk. Kamu yang akan terbakar"/ "Hebat, bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara melepaskan segelnya?"/ "Bukankah akan lebih menarik kalau kita culik saja dia, dan lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Pasti bakal seru"/ "Daripada kalian membuang waktu kalian disini, sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke bumi!"

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~De Angela~**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah, tepat di depan kediaman rumah Kujyou. Berdirilah seorang pemuda yang sedang memandangi rumah bergaya eropa itu.

"Kauk kauk."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara burung gagak yang diiringi oleh datangnya burung gagak hitam yang melesat terbang menuju ke arah pemuda itu. Seketika burung gagak itu bercahaya lalu berubah menjadi sosok seorang gadis dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna hitamnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi," ujar si gadis seraya ikut memandangi rumah itu.

"Benarkah, apa kau yakin?" tanya si pemuda tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah si gadis.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, aku sudah membuntuti mereka sejak subuh tadi tau. Sampai harus menggunakan _summon_-ku segala," omel si gadis.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi omelan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada rumah itu. Mata _onyx_-nya meneliti secara detail setiap bagian luar dari rumah itu.

"Huh sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam dan kita selesaikan ini," ucap si gadis seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu.

"Tunggu dulu Rika!" seru si pemuda sambil menahan tangan si gadis.

Gadis yang dipanggil Rika itu hanya bisa mengeryit kesal. "Ada apa lagi, Jin. Jangan bilang kau tidak mau menangani masalah ini. Baiklah kalau begitu kau tunggu disini saja. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mengurusnya," ujar Rika dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, coba lihat ini," ucap Jin sambil mengambil sebuah kerikil lalu dilemparkannya ke arah rumah itu.

Seketika kerikil itu langsung terbakar habis begitu masuk melewati perkarangan rumah kediaman Kujyou. Rika yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Kau lihat kan, satu langkah lagi kamu masuk. Kamu yang akan terbakar," ujar Jin tajam.

"Huh, lalu bagaimana caranya kita masuk kalau begini jadinya," ujar Rika sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Rumah ini sudah dilindungi oleh sebuah mantra segel. Segel ini membuat benda apapun yang masuk melewati batas segel ini pasti akan terbakar habis. Aku yakin yang memasang segel ini pasti Kazune. Aku tak percaya dia bisa memakai segel tingkat tinggi ini," jelas Jin.

"Ini bukan saatnya memuji apalagi memuji seorang malaikat. Jadi bagaimana sekarang, apa kita tidak bisa menghancurkan segelnya?" tanya Rika dengan raut wajah yang mau frustasi.

"Tenang saja, meski ini segel tingkat tinggi. Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menembusnya," ucap Jin dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Rika lagi.

Jin tidak menanggapinya pertanyaan dari Rika. Ia malah mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"_Gladio ignis_!"

Seketika muncul cahaya berwarna hitam pekat dan cahaya itu mulai membentuk sebuah pedang di tangan Jin.

"_Aperire signacula_." Jin pun menusukkan pedangnya masuk ke dalam pekarangan kediaman Kujyou. Seketika muncul lapisan tipis yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Ujung pedang milik Jin mulai menyebarkan apinya ke seluruh lapisan pelindung itu membentuk sebuah pola yang teratur. Jin menekankan pedangnya lebih kuat lagi, dan munculah sebuah pola api berbentuk seperti lubang kunci yang mengelilingi pedang Jin. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Jin pun memutar pedangnya yang digunakannya sebagai kunci searah jarum jam. Setelah berhasil memutarnya satu kali putaran penuh. Akhirnya lubang kunci itu mulai menghilang, dan pola api tadi mulai membakar seluruh lapisan pelindung itu hingga menyebabkan lapisannya menghilang.

Jin pun mencabut pedangnya lagi, dan seketika pedangnya berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna hitam lagi lalu menghilang bagai ditiup angin.

"Hebat, bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara melepaskan segelnya?" tanya Rika sedikit bingung.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu, sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat masuk sebelum ada orang yang lewat," ujar Jin seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman Kujyou.

Rika hanya bisa menahan emosi melihat kelakuan _patner_-nya ini. "Sudahlah, kau tidak mau memberitahuku juga tak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu," ucap Rika cuek sambil berjalan di belakang Jin.

**~De Angela~**

'Interior rumah ini tidak ada yang berubah sejak aku masih tinggal disini,' batin Jin sambil menatap seisi rumah yang berukuran sangat luas ini.

"Berhentilah mengenang masa lalu, cepat kita selesaikan ini!" seru Rika sambil bersiap naik ke lantai dua.

"Aku tau," ucap Jin singkat sambil mengikuti Rika yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke atas.

Mereka berdua mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan iblis mereka dengan ditandai munculnya sepasang sayap hitam di punggung mereka. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang memang cukup panjang ini. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang tengah bersandar lemas di samping sebuah pintu. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Rika berniat untuk menghabisi gadis itu dengan kekuatannya. Namun langsung dicegah oleh Jin. Rika hanya melotot kesal ke arah Jin. Gadis itu mulai berdiri tegak, dan sepertinya ia berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk ke arah tempat Jin dan Rika berdiri.

Tampak gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di hadapan Jin. Sontak gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan alhasil matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Defectio_!" seru Jin sambil mengarahkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Bagai dihipnotis, gadis itu langsung jatuh terkulai lemas di hadapan Jin.

Rika hanya tersenyum sinis melihat satu malaikat sedang tidak berdaya di hadapannya kini. Berbeda dengan Rika, wajah Jin hanya datar. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati gadis itu begitu saja. Kini kakinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu dari kamar seorang malaikat yang sedang mereka incar sekarang ini. Malaikat yang harus mereka habisi.

Kriett…

Jin pun membuka pintu itu secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mendapati sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Jin pun langsung menghampiri Karin yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu.

"_Laqueum diabolis_," ucap Jin lirih, dan seketika munculah banyak tali yang menjulur keluar dari tangan Jin. Dan tali-tali tersebut mulai menjerat seluruh tubuh Karin.

Sontak Karin langsung membuka matanya. "A-apa yang terjadi, si-siapa kau!" seru Karin kaget setengah mati bagitu ia melihat sosok yang sedang menjeratnya kini.

Jin hanya diam saja, ia malah mempererat jeratannya, membuat Karin menjerit kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mohon," ucap Karin lirih. Kini di pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang air mata yang bersiap untuk jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Seakan tidak mendengar perhomonan Karin. Jin malah mencentil dahi Karin yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat Karin langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huh, benar-benar malaikat yang berisik," keluh Rika yang masih memegang telinganya yang sakit akibat jeritan Karin tadi.

"Menurutku malah kau yang berisik," ucap Jin ringan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan _death glare_ dari Rika.

Seakan sudah kebal, Jin tidak menghiraukan tatapannya. Ia malah mencoba untuk menggendong Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bukannya kita disuruh untuk menghabisinya?" tanya Rika kebingungan melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Jin itu.

"Bukankah akan lebih menarik kalau kita culik saja dia, dan lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Pasti bakal seru," ujar Jin dengan seringainya.

"Oh bagitu, baiklah aku ikut denganmu," ucap Rika menyetujui.

Setelah itu mereka kabur lewat jendela dari kamar Karin dan langsung terbang entah kemana. Tentunya bersama dengan Karin yang berhasil mereka culik.

**~De Angela~**

_Sementara di dunia langit…_

"Jadi kita harus melindungi Karin sampai kekuatannya bangkit?" tanya Kazusa.

"Apa kau tuli, tadi juga sudah dibilangin sama tetua malaikat. Masih saja nanya," ucap Kazune sedikit kesal.

"Yah maaf, habisnya kenapa mereka menyuruh kita yang melindungi Karin. Kalau bertarung melawan _shadow_ sih kita masih bisa menanganinya, tapi kalau sudah harus berhadapan dengan iblis. Aku tak yakin kalau aku akan bisa menanganinya," keluh Kazusa.

"Tenang saja, kita akan lindungi Karin dan kita habisi iblis-iblis jahat itu," ujar Micchi dengan nada dan mimik yang riang sentosa bahagianya (?).

Micchi langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan spesial dari Kazusa.

"Woy, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku. Sakit tau," protes Micchi.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya dengan enteng. Memangnya kau sendiri bisa menangani iblis," tantang Kazusa.

"Tentu saja a-"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi ribut sih. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera selesaikan urusan disini lalu pulang," ucap Kazune yang langsung terbang melewati Kazusa dan Micchi.

Seakan tidak mau ketinggalan. Kazusa dan Micchi pun lantas langsung mengejar Kazune yang sudah di depan.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit. Mereka bertiga akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah berukuran tua. Kazune memimpin teman-temannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu rumah terlebih dahulu. Seakan sudah hapal betul dengan struktur bangunan ini. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke satu pintu. Dimana dibalik pintu itu, mereka yakin ada pemilik dari rumah ini.

Kali ini Kazune tidak langsung menerobos masuk, tapi ia berniat untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian langsung masuk saja." Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan tepat sebelum Kazune mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu penuh dengan tabung yang berisi cairan-cairan aneh yang berjejer rapi di atas rak-rak. Ruangan itu terlihat berantakan, terbukti dengan banyaknya cairan yang tumpah di lantai maupun di meja. Bahkan di dinding ruangan pun ada noda cairan yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Ya ampun, tempat ini berantakan sekali," komentar Kazusa begitu melihat kondisi ruangan yang baru saja mereka masuki.

"Bukannya tempat ini memang selalu berantakan ya," ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan jubah kotornya dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kalau masalah tempatmu ini, aku bisa maklum. Tapi bisakah kau bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu," ucap Kazune dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Oh maafkan aku, baiklah aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu. _Sagena_," ucapnya yang setelah itu muncul gelembung-gelembung yang mulai menyelimutinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama gelembung itu pecah, dan memperlihatkan sosok yang terlihat sudah berumur tua, dan rambut putihnya yang sangat panjang yang sekarang sudah tersisir rapi. Tidak seperti tadi yang masih acak-acakan.

"Nah kalau begini enak dilihatkan. Bagaimana kabarmu, Arthur?" tanya Kazune yang langsung memeluk pria itu.

(Bella : Kalau kalian lupa siapa itu Arthur, coba baca lagi _chapter_ dua)

"Baik, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian bertiga. Terakhir aku melihat kalian waktu kalian diangkat menjadi malaikat senior," terang pria itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kazune. Dan langsung bergantian memeluk Kazusa dan Micchi satu persatu.

"Benar, rasanya sudah lama sekali ya," ucap Kazusa seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, dari tadi aku sudah bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, kalian sedang liburan ya?" tanya Arthur heran.

Memang tidak biasanya,seorang malaikat senior berkeliaran di dunia langit. Seringnya mereka tinggal di dunia manusia. Cuma waktu libur tugas atau ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan mereka kembali ke dunia langit.

"Tadi kami habis melaporkan suatu hal pada tetua malaikat di gedung pusat," jawab Kazune.

"Hmm, apa soal malaikat dalam ramalan itu ya," tebak Arthur.

"Memang itu yang kami laporkan, dan alasan kami bertiga datang kesini. Karena kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu sebagai malaikat yang meramalnya," ujar Kazune.

Arthur langsung duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya tidak menatap ke arah Kazune, Kazusa, maupun Micchi. Justru ia malah menatap sebuah botol ang berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumut.

"Daripada kalian membuang waktu kalian disini, sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke bumi!" seru Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Apa!" pekik Kazusa kaget. "Kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke bumi?" tanya Kazusa tak mengerti.

"Karena malaikat yang kalian tanyakan sedang ditawan oleh para iblis," jawab Arthur dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, aku sudah memasang segel disekeliling rumah. Bagaimana bisa mere-"

"Kau jangan pernah memandang lemah bangsa iblis. Mereka punya seribu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Bagi mereka, memecahkan segel itu perkara yang mudah!" jelas Arthur dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali secepatnya," ucap Kazune yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kazusa dan Micchi.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin. Aku bisa menawarkan jalur yang cepat dan praktis," tawar Arthur.

"Jangan bilang, kau menyuruh kami pakai itu," ucap Micchi sedikit curiga.

"Benar, kalian bisa menggunakan perapianku," ucap Arthur bangga.

"Tidak, nanti bajuku bisa kotor," tolak Kazusa mentah-mentah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bergegas," sewot Kazune.

Akhirnya Kazusa mengalah, dan mereka pun sepakat untuk pergi ke bumi lewat perapian milik Arthur. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu sewaktu menjalani tes untuk menjadi malaikat senior.

Bedanya kali ini Arthur mengucapkan suatu mantra yang menyebabkan muncul asap berwarna abu-abu di atas perapian. Beda dengan dulu yang menggunakan bubuk floo.

"Kalian masuklah ke dalam asap ini. Dengan begitu kalian bisa langsung menuju ke tempatnya," ujar Arthur.

Merek bertiga mengangguk mengerti. Micchi pun langsung mencoba masuk pertama. Setelah itu langsung disusul oleh Kazusa. Dan kini tinggal Kazune yang belum masuk. Sebelum Kazune masuk ke asap tersebut, Arthur memberikan sebotol yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau lumut tadi. Kazune hanya menerimanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Tapi Arthur hanya tersenyum, lalu mendorong Kazune masuk ke dalam asap tersebut. Tidak memberi kesempatan Kazune untuk bertanya.

Setelah Kazune berhasil masuk, asap itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Percayalah, bahwa teman akan selalu menjadi teman. Meski teman itu sudah mengkhianati kalian. Dengan percaya, kalian akan menemukan arti dari kekuatan sejati."

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : _Minna_, akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ sepuluh ini.

Karin : Iya, setelah penantian lama.

Kazusa : Maaf ya kalau lama banget _update_-nya. Salahkan _author_ yang sekarang sok sibuk ini.

Bella : #$%&%4 &

Karin : _Author_ ngomong apa sih, pakek bahasa alien segala.

Bella : !&%$# #$% *mulai teriak-teriak*.

Micchi : Woi, ada apa sih. Lho kenapa _author_ diiket di kursi.

Kazusa : Salah sendiri, dia udah terlambat _update_ 2 minggu dari jadwalnya.

Bella : &#$% *#%^

Micchi : Ohh gitu, selamat menjalani hukumannya ya _author_.

Bella : ! $%&#$% *langsung teriak-teriak lagi*.

Kazusa : Kita abaikan saja _author_, anggap saja dia ini penampakan.

Karin : Berarti kita sekarang bacain balasan _review_ dong.

Kazusa : Sayang banget, kali ini nggak ada balasan _review_.

Micchi : Lho kenapa?

Kazusa : Karena _author_ lagi malas balasan _review_. Tepatnya malas ngetik banyak-banyak. -_-

Kazusa : Tapi tenang saja, _author_ masih punya 'sedikit' tata krama. Dia mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada

**- Mey-Mey Hinamori**

**- Nakamura Reimu**

**- RahmaDes**

**- Jamilah-sama**

**- Zainab**

**- aisyahFatimah**

**- andien-amalia-52**

**- IkinaIbara**

**- ryukutari**

**- Jin kuga MESUM **(wah namanya ekstrim banget o_O)

**- Zaida**

**- Kazune jahat **(aku suka nama penamu)

**- Kazune TAMPAN **(hmm….)

**- kazunis**

**- jg**

**- jj**

**- Guest** (lain kali sertakan namamu ya)

**- Alya **(wah nggak usah dobel-dobel _review_-nya. Cukup satu saja)

**- Yume sora**

**- Liching**

**- Asahina Natsuki**

**- Rifqotu salma**

**- Nuri**

**- Lyn kuromuno**

**- Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29 **(_pen name_ yang paling panjang)

Karin : Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mengikuti _fanfic_ ini sampai _chapter_ sepuluh. Untuk pembaca lainnya juga terimakasih ya. Kita sama-sama berharap semoga _author_ cepat selesaikan _fanfic_ ini. Semangat untuk _author_!

Bella : & $%#!$ % *sambil mencak-mencak di kursi*.

Kazusa : Oh ya untuk kalian semua yang sudah ikut menyumbangkan idenya. Terimakasih ya, maaf kalau elemen Jin nggak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Maaf banget ya.

Micchi : Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, _author_ bakal menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa Jin bisa jadi iblis. Hayoo siapa yang kemarin tanya itu?

Kazusa : Maka dari itu, tunggu kelanjutan _fanfic_ ini yang entah kapan bakal di _update_ lagi sama _author_.

Karin : Oh ya _author_ mau nyampein apa sama _readers_?

Bella : %!$ *$ *^$&!

Karin : Ya udah kalau nggak mau ngomong. Karena _author_ nggak mau ngomong, berarti kali ini _author_ nggak minta pendapat lagi dari para _readers_.

Micchi : Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian boleh tanya apapun perihal _fanfic_ ini sama _author_. Kalau ada yang kalian tidak mengerti. Nanti diusahain, bakal dijelasin sama _author_.

Karin : Baiklah, sekian dari kami bertiga. Sampai jumpa _minna_!


End file.
